


The hardest word

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el cumpleaños de su novia Kurako, Ryo, un chico introvertido que hace amigos gracias a su hermana gemela, conoce a su cuñado, Tadayoshi, de una forma bastante peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una triste situación

Poco le importó su opinión a su padre, respecto a si quería irse o no con ellos a Tokio, ya que había conseguido una mejor oportunidad laboral. De por sí, Osaka era lo más parecido a un hormiguero por la cantidad de gente que uno podía ver en la calle, pero Tokio era diez veces peor.

Pero, pese a todo, debió ir con su familia. Y hasta consiguió novia al poco tiempo.

Okura Kurako, el cual era el nombre de su novia, tenía el mismo problema que su hermana: su nombre era muy parecido a su apellido, hasta se escribía de la misma manera, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria en la cual terminó.

Su cabello negro siempre estaba atado por sobre sus hombros y dos mechones caían sensualmente en torno a su rostro, dándole una imagen simplemente angelical. Lo que más adoraba de ella, era que no se metía en su vida en lo absoluto. Era celosa, por supuesto, pero no al punto de hartarlo, ya que Ryo no le daba motivo alguno. De hecho, no se relacionaba con otras mujeres, ni siquiera con sus compañeras de curso; de hecho, no se relacionaba con nadie.

Era como si no pudiera hablar con nadie más. Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando trataba de hacerlo y sentía una oleada de calor que sólo desaparecía cuando volvía a la soledad. Si alguna vez tuvo algo parecido a un amigo, había sido gracias a su hermana Nishikiko que, como gemela suya, era completamente diferente a él: apenas el primer día de escuela, ya había simpatizado con gran parte de su curso y, por supuesto, había llegado con amigos para él, entre ellos, la hermosa Kurako, de quien quedó prendado casi instantáneamente.

Una fecha especialmente marcada en su calendario había llegado: el cumpleaños de Kurako.

La muchacha había organizado una fiesta en su casa, a la cual estaban invitados sólo los más allegados.

Al llegar al lugar, ambos entraron a la enorme mansión perteneciente a la familia Okura, pero Nishikiko de inmediato fue solicitada por todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.

— ¿No te molesta si te dejo solo, Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó a su hermano.

— Claro que no. Ve — Le respondió, carraspeando. En realidad, sí le molestaba no estar con ella si alguien iba a acercársele a hablarme, pero hasta que ese momento llegara, prefería estar solo.

Observando minuciosamente cada milímetro de la casa, Ryo se dio cuenta que pese a que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurako, todo estaba dispuesto de a pares. Caminando por un largo pasillo con una alfombra añil en el medio, curioseó dentro de una de las habitaciones encontrándose dentro de la misma con un piano. Alrededor de la tarima dispuesta para el instrumento, había un alto estante en forma circular repleto de libros y, a unos pasos del piano, un escritorio vacío. Ryo se acercó al piano y levantó apenas la tapa con sus dedos índice y medio, pero una voz desconocida, ocasionó que la cerrara sonoramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó alguien que no alcanzó a ver, ya que la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, no ayudaba demasiado.

— Eh… Eh… Mi nombre es Nishikido Ryo, mucho gusto — Intentó ser lo más cortés posible con el desconocido, que con pasos largos, estaba acercándose a él.

— Ah… ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Ryo? — Repreguntó quien parecía ser un calco de su novia, Kurako, pero en versión masculina. Su expresión de sorpresa fue tal, que hizo sonreír al recién llegado —. Veo que mi hermana no te ha dicho nada de mí — Suspiró —. Aunque me ignore, estuvimos juntos nueve meses, espero que algún día madure.

— Su… hermano…

— Mi nombre es Tadayoshi — Se presentó, finalmente, aquel muchacho que le llevaba una cabeza, no sólo a quien parecía ser su hermana, sino también, a Ryo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Sus cabellos negros eran iguales de lacios que los de Kurako, aunque difería bastante en su longitud, ya que él lo llevaba corto —. Y no respondiste a mi pregunta.

— ¿Eh?

— Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo aquí.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es que…!

— ¿Hermano? — La voz de Kurako, entrando al lugar, interrumpió su conversación —. ¡Ah! Aquí estabas — Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Ryo de un salto, y agarrando su brazo, frente al ceño fruncido de su hermano —. Te estaba buscando. Nishi-chan me dijo que estabas solo.

— Sí… Es que…

— Se metió a tocar el piano — Dijo Tadayoshi, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Realmente no era esa mi intención! — Intentó defenderse Ryo, sintiendo una oleada de calor recorriéndole la espalda.

— Déjame decirte que parecía justamente eso — Reiteró Tadayoshi, fijando su mirada sobre él, haciéndolo incomodar hasta el punto en que Ryo debió desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

— Déjalo en paz, hermano — Le recriminó Kurako, dándose cuenta que su novio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios —. ¿Vamos, Ryo? — Tadayoshi vio que los labios del aludido se movieron, pero al no salir palabra de éstos, asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Y tú qué esperas? — Le preguntó Kurako a su hermano, al llegar a la puerta —. ¿Quieres una invitación a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños o algo así?

El aludido sonrió, siguiendo el camino que la pareja tomó, a la distancia.

 

Pese a ser el nuevo novio de la cumpleañera, Ryo no lidió con tíos molestos o abuelas que le contaban historias vergonzosas.

Pero sí se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi no dejaba de mirarlo. Y eso lo incomodaba demasiado.

— Si quieres, puedes ir a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes — Le dijo Kurako, dándose cuenta que Ryo sentía una extraña agitación —. ¿Creo que me extralimité al invitarte?

— No, no, no. Para nada. Me gusta estar aquí, compartiendo estos momentos contigo.

La dulce mirada de Kurako, y su sonrisa, lo calmaron un poco.

— Ve a descansar si quieres. Cualquier cosa, envío a Nishi-chan a que te despierte, ¿está bien?

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su novia, Ryo llegó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. El sonido de la fiesta desapareció significativamente cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sus espaldas. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y se lanzó sobre la pequeña cama, quedándose mirando el techo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

Sintió celos por la forma en que su novia llamaba a su hermana.

— Realmente me gustaría que me llamaras Ryo-chan — Musitó, con los ojos cerrados.

— Ryo-chan.

Una melodiosa e hipnótica voz lo hizo abrir los ojos de repente.

Cuando quiso incorporarse e intentar decir algo, sintió unos labios besándolos y un aroma que ya había sentido antes. Sus manos intentaron por todos los medios zafarse de aquel húmedo agarre, pero llegó un momento en que aquel sorpresivo beso se había vuelto tan intenso, que ya no importaba quién sea el que se lo estaba dando. Despertó de su trance al oír un sonoro beso depositarse sobre sus labios, y al sentir unas manos que lo despojaban de su remera con una velocidad sobrenatural. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que era Tadayoshi.

— ¿Qué… haces…? — Jadeó, sintiendo su cuello siendo dulcemente besado por el más alto.

— Quiero hacértelo — Gimió el aludido, sobre su oído, sentándose a horcajadas suyo.

— ¿Haces esto con todos los novios de tu hermana? — Preguntó Ryo, con insolencia, sonriendo de lado.

Tadayoshi agarró los cabellos de Ryo y levantó un poco de cabeza hasta lograr pegar su frente a la suya, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él.

— Sólo con los que me gustan — Reconoció, volviendo a besar sus labios con una intensidad indescriptible.

— Suéltame, imbécil — Le dijo Ryo, intentando sacarse a Tadayoshi de encima, pero pese a tener casi la misma edad, por algún motivo, no podía. Lo único que logró, fue que sus muñecas fueran agarradas sólo por una de las manos de Tadayoshi y que le pegara una sonora cachetada con la otra, dejándolo por demás perplejo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios estaban siendo besados por un desconocido, su lengua danzaba al compás de la de Tadayoshi, su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne.

— Ryo-chan…

Su fuerza se debilitaba y su cuerpo se afiebraba al oír cómo esa forma de llamarlo que antes le parecía dulce, ahora le resultaba completamente seductora. Sintió que el alma se le escapó al sentir la hombría de Tadayoshi adentrándose en su cuerpo. Él le dijo que por más que gritara, nadie iba a oírlos. Justamente esas habitaciones eran las más alejadas de la casa para garantizar el descanso de sus invitados.

Nadie oyó su llanto, cómo sus sollozos se entrecortaban conforme su respiración también lo hacía, nadie oyó los gemidos de placer de Tadayoshi.

No se sintió mucho más a una muñeca inflable cuando Tadayoshi culminó. Mientras lo miraba vestirse de reojo, sentado sobre la cama, quiso agradecerle que antes lo hubiera hecho llegar al clímax a él también, pero la realidad era que no debía agradecerle absolutamente nada.

— Vístete rápido. No queremos que tu hermana te encuentre en este estado, ¿no? — Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, Tadayoshi se inclinó hacia Ryo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, dejándolo perplejo —. Nos vemos abajo.

Apenas volvió a quedar en compañía de la soledad, aún mirando el techo, Ryo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró desconsoladamente.

Hasta que regresó a su casa junto con su hermana, estuvo aún más distante que de costumbre, aún más taciturno que de costumbre.

 

Al día siguiente, creyó que su comportamiento el día anterior pasaría desapercibido por su novia, pero no fue así. La encontró esperándolo en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo. Ese lugar siempre estaba vacío debido al remolino de viento que siempre se formaba, sin importar en qué época del año estuvieran, pero ambos, por el simple hecho de estar solos, habían encontrado un sector donde esa corriente de viento no llegaba.

— ¿Sucedió algo anoche? — Suspiró al oír su pregunta. Se veía hermosa con la suave brisa jugando con sus mechones de cabello, pero debido a sus palabras, no lo notó.

— Nada, ¿por?

— Desde que Nishi-chan te fue a buscar y hasta que te fuiste… Te noté extraño.

Se había ganado una novia intuitiva, eso era más que seguro. Atinó a sonreír, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Ah, sí? Es que… me dormí un rato y… debí haber estado cansado por eso.

— Mhh… Ya veo — La pausa que hizo entre ambas frases, le dio a entender que no había alcanzado a satisfacer su curiosidad, pero realmente, no tenía ánimos y mucho menos imaginación para mentirle, sobre todo después de haber dormido apenas tres horas en toda la noche.

— ¿Puedes conseguirme la tarea de matemáticas? — Le preguntó Ryo, ocasionando que la muchacha lo mirara sin expresión aparente con los palillos entre sus labios —. No pude hacerla por obvias razones.

— ¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa?

— No, no es eso — Intentó excusarse el aludido, rascándose la nuca y poniéndose algo nervioso.

— Puedes pedírsela a Yasuda-san — Terminó accediendo a su pedido, al menos, parcialmente —. Debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo, Ryo.

Creyó tener una novia comprensiva, pero se dio cuenta que no. Cuando quería, podía ser bastanta cruel con él.

 

A la salida de la escuela, Ryo estaba esperando a su hermana mayor (por mera cuestión de segundos) al lado del portón de la secundaria. Despegó su espalda de la pared al verla acercarse a él, después de despedirse de un grupo de amigos a lo lejos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver acercarse junto a ella, a Tadayoshi, con quien charlaba alegremente, quién sabe de qué tema.

— Tengo que irme — Le dijo con un tono seco, mirando de refilón al recién llegado.

— Espérame. Quiero saludar a Kura-chan.

— No entiendo por qué se llaman por su apodo con mi novia — Le recriminó, poniendo especial énfasis en el pronombre posesivo, volviendo a mirar a Tadayoshi, quien parecía haber olvidado lo acontecido la noche anterior.

— Es porque nos queremos.

— Es como si yo le dijera Ryo-chan a tu hermano, ¿no? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, dirigiendo su mirada a Ryo en el momento en que lo mencionó por su apodo.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Ay! Suena demasiado tierno cuando lo llamas así — Rió Nishikiko. Su hermano por su parte, volvió a sentir una extraña oleada de calor y ardor en las palmas de las manos.

— ¡Has lo que quieras! — Exclamó Ryo, sin siquiera mirarlos —. ¡Yo me voy para casa!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ryo! ¡Espera! — Intentó llamarlo su hermana, pero él ya estaba unos cuantos pasos alejados de ambos.

— No te preocupes. Con Kurako te acompañamos a la estación de tren — Le dijo Tadayoshi.

— Muchas gracias — Agradeció la muchacha, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

 

Claramente no debió hacer caso a sus impulsos y abordar el tren en el cual estaba en esos momentos. No sólo estaba repleto, sino que su problema por estar rodeado de tanta gente, estaba haciendo que su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele por la garganta. Hasta podía jurar que lo tenía en medio de la tráquea en esos momentos. Por más que intentaba tragar saliva, era como si ésta terminara acumulándose sobre su campanilla y evaporándose por las fuertes inspiraciones que hacía. Aunque estaba prácticamente pegado a la puerta, el aire no entraba ni salía por ningún lado. Si sus piernas seguían perdiendo sus fuerzas, sabía que a la siguiente parada, la gente que saliera a la misma, lo terminaría llevando con ella.

De repente, oyó los latidos de su propio corazón repicando en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera acallar ese sonido. Sintió cómo su nuca era hábilmente masajeada por una mano ajena. Abrió sus labios y dejó escapar un débil suspiro. Al entrar a un túnel, sus ojos hallaron, a través del vidrio de la puerta, quién era el que generaba tan placentera sensación. Una sensación que le hacía olvidar toda esa gente que, sin saberlo, lo estaba atormentando. Aunque estaba seguro que tenía otros planes para con él, o al menos eso le parecía en el reflejo de la mirada de Tadayoshi sobre el vidrio de la puerta, y lo aseguró escasos momentos más tarde, cuando las luces empezaron a titilar. Podía sentir perfectamente su cálido aliento golpeando con fuerza su cuello, besando su piel, intentando una vez más, marcarla como su propiedad. Literalmente, ahora estaba pegado a la puerta, sin escapatoria alguna debido a la presión de Tadayoshi encima suyo. ¿Dónde llevaba su portafolio? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que el maldito era muy hábil masturbándolo. Tuvo que llevar su propio portafolio a la altura de su rostro. No fuera a ser que las personas que estuvieran esperando el tren, vieran su rostro rojo de placer cuando las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Sintió que sus piernas perdieron su fuerza cuando estiró el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Su mente se puso en blanco al sentir su lengua recorriendo aquella parte tan sensible que tenía. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué deseaba volver a ser suyo con tanto ímpetu? ¿Por qué su mirada lo perturbaba tanto? ¿Su sonrisa, su tacto?

Todo eso desapareció cuando el tren arribó a la siguiente estación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras ser empujado fuera del tren por el mismo Tadayoshi. Al girarse Ryo, vio una dulce sonrisa de su parte, y su mano agitándose en señal de despedida, mientras el tren volvía a cerrar sus puertas una vez más y seguir con su recorrido. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en la estación correcta; pero, al bajarla, se dio cuenta que había un tema que debía solucionar lo más rápido posible.


	2. Sin aliento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Tadayoshi aparenta estar lo más distante posible de Ryo, no puede evitar torturarlo hasta que finalmente, se encuentran solos una vez más.

Esa noche no cenó, y mucho menos hizo la tarea. Le pareció haber recibido un mensaje de texto, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para salir de entre sus cómodas sábanas y agarrar el aparato que se había iluminado al otro lado de la habitación.

 

Al día siguiente fue Nishikido la que lo despertó, ocasionando así su mal humor matutino que aumentó tras haber sido regañado por su profesor de Matemáticas, ya que, no sólo al día anterior su novia no le había ayudado a conseguir la tarea, sino que tampoco se la pidió al tal o a la tal Yasuda (Kurako nunca le había aclarado _qué_ era Yasuda-san exactamente).

Cayendo de un salto a su silla, después del regaño, se percató de la vibración de su teléfono celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya lo habían regañado por no haber hecho la tarea, la verdad era que no le importaba ser regañado nuevamente pero, esta vez, por estar usando su teléfono en clase.

No reconoció el número del remitente, pero se dio cuenta que era el segundo mensaje que recibía de ese número. Arqueó una ceja al leer el primer mensaje, el cual le había llegado la noche anterior: “ _¿Cómo estás?_ ”, decía simplemente. El que recibió apenas unos segundos antes, era un calco del que había leído antes, sin una palabra demás y sin una menos.

“ _¿Quién eres?_ ”, le preguntó, intentando ser lo más cortés posible. Levantó la vista. El profesor copiaba algo en el pizarrón mientras contaba algo al respecto. No le había prestado atención, así que, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

“ _¿En serio te olvidaste tan rápido de mí?_ ”

El corazón que le seguía a la frase estuvo demás. No pudo evitar resoplar, pero a la vez, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

“ _Espero que no seas el idiota que estoy pensando que eres_ ”, respondió.

“ _Este idiota te hizo unos excelentes masajes ayer._ ”

Volvió a sonreír y guardó el teléfono en su sitio.

No quería que volvieran a llamarle la atención, y menos por un idiota como él.

 

A la salida, vio acercarse a su hermana, a su novia, y al idiota de Tadayoshi.

— Vamos a ir con Kura-chan al centro comercial — Declaró Nishikiko, aferrándose al brazo de Kurako que no parecía negarse a tal muestra de afecto.

— ¿Centro comercial? — Preguntó Ryo.

— ¡Ayer te dije que abrieron uno cerca de casa de Kura-chan! — Bufó la muchacha.

— Ah… Tienes razón... Bueno, entonces, nos vemos en casa.

— ¿No vienes con nosotros?

La voz de Kurako casi suplicándole que fueran con ellas, hizo que ladeara su cabeza hacia un costado y rascara su nuca.

— Es que… tengo tareas pendientes — Reconoció el aludido.

— ¿No hablaste con Yasuda-san?

— ¡No me dijiste quién era!

Kurako bufó.

— Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, Ryo.

— No hace falta que me digas esas cosas frente a… tu hermano — Le pidió el aludido, dirigiendo su mirada a Tadayoshi por unos pocos segundos —. Además, quieren que vaya para que regrese cargado de bolsas, ¿no es cierto? — Aunque no lo aparentaba, si hacía enojar a Kurako, Ryo sabía que se las iba a ver negras, así que intentó darle un giro a la conversación, lográndolo al ver la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su hermana, y el esbozo de sonrisa que decoraba el de su novia.

 

Y así, se fue con el grupo a recorrer el centro comercial. Aunque intentara no perderla de vista, seguir a Nishikiko era como una maratón. Cuando creía que se iba a quedar en un negocio, estaba saliendo a ver tres más.

— Se nota que es tu hermana — Le dijo Tadayoshi, mirando a su hermana y a la de Ryo, mirando ropa cuatro locales delante de ambos.

— ¿Eh?

— Parece que no estás cansado para nada.

— Si quieren, pueden ir a beber algo — Pidió Nishikiko. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento regresó junto con ellos.

— ¿Adónde vas? — Preguntó Ryo, dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía una doble intención en sus palabras.

— Es que… queremos ir a ver unos conjuntos y…

— Ustedes nos estorban — Siguió Kurako la frase, de la forma en que Nishikiko no podía.

— Vayan. Nosotros las esperamos cerca de la fuente — Dijo Tadayoshi, en referencia a una fuente con aguas danzantes en medio del complejo.

— Está bien — Sonrió Nishikiko, alegremente —. Muchas gracias, Okura-san.

— Ya te dije que debes dejar los formalismos, Nishiyan — Ryo frunció el ceño al notar la forma en que Tadayoshi llamaba a su hermana —. Sólo nos llevamos unos cuantos meses de diferencia, ¿no es así?

— Es cierto — Reconoció la muchacha. Ryo se dio cuenta de la forma en que las mejillas de su hermana se encendieron, pareciendo sus faroles en medio del tránsito, pero antes de poder decir algo, ella ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, llevando a Kurako a la rastra.

— Oye — Le dijo a Tadayoshi —. Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi hermana.

Cuando Tadayoshi se giró para mirar a Ryo, vio en él una mirada seria y penetrante, que distaba muchísimo con el manojo de nervios que había encontrado en su casa.

— Vaya… Hasta que te dignas a mirarme — Reconoció, ocasionando que Ryo, percatándose del hecho, desviara su vista hacia un costado —. Vayamos nosotros también a ver si hay algo interesante para comprar.

— ¿Hoy no tuviste clases? — Preguntó Ryo, una vez entró a una tienda, siguiendo los pasos de Tadayoshi dentro de la misma, buscando ropa para él.

— Sí, ¿por? — Repreguntó, buscando una camisa de su agrado en el perchero donde muchas de éstas estaban en exhibición.

— ¿Cómo me mandaste esos mensajes hoy?

— ¡Ah! ¿Los que tú no me respondiste? — Volvió a repreguntar, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada junto con una sonrisa.

— No tenía por qué hacerlo. Ya tenía suficientes regaños como para tener diez más — Bufó Ryo.

— Estaba en clase de Literatura. ¿Por qué te regañaron?

— No terminé la tarea a tiempo — Tardó en responder porque la realidad era que ni siquiera la había comenzado.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa? Lo siento mucho…

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que le dolían.

— Tampoco fue _toda_ tu culpa. No hay necesidad de disculparse…

— Cuando salgamos de aquí, puedo ayudarte si quieres — Su mirada estaba cargada con una felicidad que lo hizo asustar y, al mismo tiempo, sorprenderse. No entender a la persona con la que estaba hablando, lo ponía nervioso.

— No hace falta, ya te dije. Mañana hablaré con el tal Yasuda para que me dé una mano con eso.

Sus manos se aferraron a las tres prendas de ropa que Tadayoshi le había pedido que sostuviera.

— Oye… Ryo…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el aludido, bufando porque no llegaba al punto.

— Sígueme al vestuario — Antes de poder ser capaz de negarse o acceder a su pedido, Ryo estaba dentro de uno de los vestidores. Pudo oír cómo afuera, Tadayoshi le decía algo a una vendedora, pero no pudo interpretar qué, debido al normal bullicio del lugar. Acto seguido, sigilosamente, Tadayoshi se le unió, viéndolo postrado contra el espejo, sin soltar lo que cargaba entre sus brazos en lo absoluto. Tadayoshi acortó sensualmente los menos de diez pasos que lo separaban de Ryo. Con ambas manos hizo que soltara aquella ropa y la dejara caer al suelo. Sus labios besaron su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios temblorosos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo temblaba —. ¿Por qué tiemblas? — Le preguntó.

Antes de responder, Ryo abrió un ojo y luego el otro, hallando curiosidad en los de Tadayoshi cuando los halló.

— Porque sé lo que va a pasar.

— ¿Y quieres que pase? — Le preguntó, acariciando una de sus mejillas, ocasionando que éstas se sonrojaran.

— N… No… No lo sé… Esto está mal — Declaró, suspirando.

— Esta vez no va a dolerte… tanto — Le dijo, besando luego sus labios al principio con dulzura, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, aquellos besos se volvían cada vez más violentos, al igual que sus acciones —. Es tan hermosa… esa expresión, Ryo-chan — Jadeó, sobre su oído, moviendo las caderas de Ryo hacia arriba y hacia abajo —. Mira… Mira el espejo — Le susurró, mordiendo su cuello.

Efectivamente, la expresión en el rostro de Ryo era una que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía. No sabía que podía ser capaz de tener una expresión que demostrara el placer tan intenso que estaba experimentando. Desfalleció encorvándose hacia adelante, intentando recobrar el aire dando grandes bocanadas. Sin separarse de él, Tadayoshi se apoyó sobre sus espaldas. Le pareció tierno, así que besó su omóplato.

— ¿Qué haces?

— También puedes ser tierno cuando te lo propones — Respondió, entrelazando sus manos en torno a la barriga de Ryo.

— Es algo incómodo que me digas eso estando… así…

— Estando, ¿cómo? ¿Exhaustos después de habernos revolcado? Es normal — Reconoció, incorporándose apenas para acariciar sus cabellos antes de darle un suave beso sobre la nuca —. No te creas todo lo que ves en los dramas.

— Definitivamente, no las creo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gustan mis masajes? — Le preguntó, empezando por masajear su nuca, pero terminando haciéndolo sobre sus hombros. 

—Sí… Por algún motivo… me tranquilizan…

— Muy bien. Eso es todo — Dijo, separándose de él y limpiando su ahora flácida hombría con un pañuelo de papel. Levantó la vista al darse cuenta que Ryo no se había movido siquiera un milímetro —. ¿Qué esperas? La vendedora tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que nunca salimos.

Al salir del vestidor, Tadayoshi compró la ropa que había agarrado. Le dijo a Ryo que lo que le quedaba, se lo daría a los muchos sirvientes que trabajaban en su hogar, alegando que a alguno tendría que quedarle esa ropa. Cuando se encontraron con sus respectivas hermanas, Ryo bebió en cuestión de segundos una lata de bebida fría.

— Vaya, se ve que Tadayoshi te hizo correr una maratón — Dijo Kurako, sentándose a su lado, ocasionando su sonrisa cuando se sintió satisfecho.

— ¡Ah, Ryo! Kura-chan me invitó a dormir a su casa esta noche.

— Está bien — Dijo su hermano, hincándose de hombros.

— ¿En serio puedo ir? — Repreguntó la muchacha, emocionada pero al mismo tiempo, no del todo convencida.

— Seguro.

— No te preocupes — Dijo Tadayoshi, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Nishikiko —. Yo cuidaré de Nishi-chan. ¿No?

Ryo se quedó mirando a Tadayoshi, pensando en el frío comportamiento que estaba teniendo con él después de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

En el solitario camino a su hogar, se dio cuenta que él era todavía más hipócrita: la primera vez que se habían acostado, no había sido _motu proprio_ , en cambio, la segunda vez, estuvo plenamente consciente de ello, podría haber salido del vestuario a los gritos si se lo hubiera propuesto, podría haberle dado un golpe si hubiera querido, pero Tadayoshi había encontrado su punto débil, sin que Ryo se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio de la tranquila calle, dándose cuenta que haber dejado sola a su hermana en casa de Tadayoshi, había sido el tercer peor error que cometió en su vida.


	3. Cuando no podemos hablar de eso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo poco a poco empieza a abrirse a su novia, quien se siente sumamente feliz por ese avance en su relación. Al mismo tiempo, aunque Tadayoshi lo reclama como suyo, el acercamiento de él con Nishikiko lo molesta un poco...

Una bastante enojada Kurako salió a la azotea con un par de hojas entre sus manos. Ryo la oyó cerrar la puerta detrás de sí de una forma brusca, chistando luego por el viento que jugaba con su cabello. Refunfuñando, llegó a su lado y le extendió lo que tenía entre sus manos.

— Y que sea la última vez.

— Gracias — Dijo Ryo, agarrando las hojas. Volvió su vista a Kurako, que permaneció de pie frente a él —. ¿No trajiste tu almuerzo? — Le preguntó, al darse cuenta que su novia no llevó aquel objeto con ella.

— Voy a comer con las chicas en el salón.

— Ah, está bien. Entonces, ve.

— Bien — Dijo la morocha, secamente, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba por darse la media vuelta e irse, pero Ryo la agarró de uno de sus brazos, e incorporándose apenas, llegó a sus labios, besándolos con una ternura que dejó perpleja a Kurako.

— ¿Qué… fue eso…? — Le dijo, aún sintiendo el calor de los labios de Ryo sobre los suyos.

— ¿Eso? Fue sólo un beso — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo de lado. Ante la respuesta de su pareja, y al darse cuenta que aquella sonrisa ocasionó que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos dentro del recinto escolar. Llegó a su salón corriendo, donde un grupo de chicas la esperaban para almorzar. El grupo de no más de tres muchachas se preocuparon al verla llegar corriendo y abrazar a una de sus mejores amigas, Yasuko.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kura-chan? — Le preguntó Maruko.

— ¿Te peleaste con el insípido que tienes de novio? — Preguntó Subako.

— No fue eso — Gimoteó la aludida, despegando apenas su rostro del hombro de Yasuko para enseñarles a sus amigas lo sonrojada que estaba.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Mira cómo estás! — Exclamó Maruko.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Déjala hablar, Maru-chan! — Intentó calmar Yasuko a su amiga —. ¿Qué ocurrió, Kura-chan?

— Ryo me besó — Musitó la morocha.

— ¿No me digas que realmente estás llorando por eso? — Preguntó Subako después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

— Pero…, ¿Ryo-chan no te había besado ya antes? — La pregunta formulada por Maruko fue oída por Tadayoshi que, escondido, detrás de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, intentó agudizar su oído todo lo posible por oír las palabras de su gemela.

— Sí, pero esta vez… Realmente me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba por regañarlo porque me pidió que lo ayudara con una tarea, y… Fue tan dulce — Suspiró, volviendo a apoyarse sobre el hombro de su amiga, quien le palmeó la espalda.

Mientras Kurako y sus amigas entraban al salón de la primera, Tadayoshi se quedó de pie hasta encontrar con la vista a un recién llegado Ryo, quien apenas podía caminar por la cantidad de comida que había ingerido. Con pisadas fuertes, Tadayoshi se acercó a él y lo agarró firmemente del brazo.

— Sígueme.

— ¿Qué? Recién vengo de comer. Podrías tener algo de compasión, ¿no?

— Sígueme — Reiteró Tadayoshi, mirándolo de reojo, remarcando cada una de las sílabas.

Con muy pocas ganas, Ryo lo siguió hasta el baño de hombres, lugar donde el más alto lo encerró en uno de los cubículos, junto con él.

— ¿Qué haces? Ya está por sonar la campana.

— Quiero que te quede claro una sola cosa — Antes de seguir hablando, Tadayoshi agarró a Ryo por los hombros, ocasionando que su caja de almuerzo terminara estrellándose en el suelo por la sorpresa, y sus labios fueran apresados por el mayor —: tú eres sólo mío. Me perteneces.

Ryo no pudo reaccionar hasta que pasaron unos buenos segundos. Se quedó estático en el cubículo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¿Acaso esos eran celos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ese par de hermanos? Volviendo en sí, salió furioso del baño, bajo la mirada de los pocos alumnos que habían entrado en el lugar luego de que Tadayoshi se fuera.

 

— No me estás oyendo, Ryo-chan — Dijo su hermana, mirándolo de reojo.

— Ah, no. Lo siento — Le susurró el aludido, cayendo en cuenta, una vez más, que estaban en un tren repleto de gente. Pese a ser su hermano, muchas veces los guardias de seguridad al otro lado de las puertas herméticamente cerradas habían pensado que era un pervertido por estar encima de quien, no sabían, era su gemela. Al ver su movimiento de mano negando y su sonrisa, se dio cuenta que eso había sucedido una vez más, cuando las puertas a sus espaldas se abrieron, pero de alguna forma, debía proteger la integridad de su hermana… a menos que ella quisiera perderla.

— ¿Voy a tener que pegarme nuestra partida de nacimiento en la espalda? — Refunfuñó, sin querer, levantando la voz.

— No ayuda mucho que te pongas nervioso — Respondió su hermana, descruzando y volviendo a cruzar sus piernas en sentido contrario. Ryo la miró unos segundos, y desvió su vista, bufando.

— Sabes por qué me pongo así — Susurró, agarrando el caño del cual se sostenía con más fuerza. Nishikiko se percató de esto y acarició su mano, ocasionando que su hermano lo mirara.

— Lo sé… Y te agradezco que pese a todo hagas esto por mí — Le dijo, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos y entrelazando sus manos sobre su espalda.

— Oye, suéltame. Esto sí es raro.

— No me importa. Eres mi hermano, y te quiero — Le dijo, dándole un cálido beso sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Dijo, después de suspirar.

— ¿Mh? — La curiosa mirada de Nishikido se posó sobre él, sin soltarlo.

— Te conozco. Algo quieres…

— En realidad — Soltó la muchacha, haciendo círculos imaginarios con su yema sobre el saco de su gemelo.

— Lo sabía…

— ¿Me acompañas a la playa?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Va a ir Kura-chan! — Exclamó, soltando a Ryo y juntando sus palmas a la altura de su nariz —. Por favor.

— ¿A la playa? ¿Cuándo? — Suspiró.

— El fin de semana.

— Eso es dentro de dos días…

— Sabía que no ibas a decir que no.

— Aún no he dicho que sí — Afirmó, con una sonrisa.

— Tada-chan tuvo la idea.

Ryo volvió a mirar a su hermana, con los ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta la forma en que llamó a su cuñado.

— Ya veo…

 

Aunque habían organizado todo con muy poco tiempo de anticipación, alcanzaron a llenar dos pequeños vehículos que los llevarían hasta la cabaña de playa de la familia Okura. Ryo decidió irse en el segundo vehículo y soportar a la parlanchina Yasuko y no a un acosador Tadayoshi. En el vehículo, conoció al gemelo de la amiga de su hermana, Shota; y a un par más. Kimitaka, o You, como era llamado por sus amigos, dijo que parecía una reunión de gemelos más que otra cosa. Subaru reconoció que siempre le incomodó los enormes pechos de su gemela, y que si fuera a tener una hija en un futuro, sacara eso de su familia. Ryo esbozó una sonrisa y se hizo el dormido hasta llegar a destino. Luego de dejar su maleta en la habitación que le habían designado, bajó hasta la playa, desde donde podía ver a Tadayoshi haciendo _kitesurf_. Era como si las olas lo amaran, como si su recorrido dentro y fuera de ellas lo manejara él, en vez de ser gracias a la acción del viento. A medida que se acercaba a la orilla, fue agarrando poco a poco las líneas de la cometa hasta terminar frenando por completo. Dejó su tabla a un lado para desabrocharse el traje y sacárselo hasta la altura de su cintura. Desde allí, vio a Ryo un poco alejado, pero volvió su mirada a Nishikiko que, sentada sobre una manta, lo saludaba con su mano en alto. Tadayoshi se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pareció? — Le preguntó a la muchacha.

— ¡Me encantó! ¡Estuviste genial! — Exclamó.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado, Nishi-chan — Le dijo, sinceramente, dedicándole una mirada a Ryo, quien sintió algo parecido a una puntada a la altura de su pecho.

— Ryo.

La voz de Kurako lo volvió a tierra. Se giró apenas para saludarla, pero se terminó quedando perplejo. Estaba vestida con un traje de baño rosa pastel con grandes contornos de flores de cerezo en un rosa más brillante y pequeñas flores de color blanco. Un pareo translúcido, cubría sus partes bajas, como si su dueña tuviera vergüenza de aquella parte. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su novio, que había quedado hipnotizado, quien sabe si con el ondear del pareo, o queriendo ver a través del mismo.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento. Es que…

— No sabía que tenías esa clase de pensamientos por mí…

— ¿No es normal? Soy tu novio.

— No es necesario que una mujer sea la novia de un chico para que ese chico sienta atracción por ella, ¿o sí?

— Mh… Puede ser…

— Además… A veces no lo aparentas.

Ryo pudo ver un brillo de tristeza en su mirada, aún cuando un par de gruesos anteojos negros le impedía verlos; pero así de bien conocía a Kurako.

— Lo siento…

— Me las vas a pagar el tiempo que estemos aquí — Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano con una dulce sonrisa.

— De acuerdo — Dijo Ryo, sosteniendo con ternura aquella pequeña y blanca mano que le estaba siendo extendida. Sintió que aquella calidez llegó hasta su corazón, por lo cual sonrió.

— ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Kura-chan! — Llamó su atención Nishikido, ocasionando que el dúo se girara para mirarla e imitar el saludo que les estaba dando la morocha —. ¿Adónde crees que van? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi, viendo alejarse a su hermano junto con su novia.

— No lo sé. Toda pareja necesita un tiempo a solas de vez en cuando — Respondió Tadayoshi, recostándose sobre sus espaldas —. Me pregunto si ya lo hicieron…

— ¿Eh?

Tadayoshi no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, por lo que miró a Nishikiko con cara de terror y negó con ambas manos.

— Eh… Nada, lo siento. No me hagas caso.

— No lo hicieron — Dijo la muchacha.

— ¿Eh?

— No se lo digas a Kura-chan o va a matarme, pero… Todavía no lo hicieron…

— Ah… Bueno… Mejor que sigan así. De otro modo, no voy a perdonárselo a Ryo.

— Despreocúpate. Mi hermano no es de esos que sólo tienen _eso_ en mente — Intentó calmarlo, recostándose a su lado —. Él es un tanto… particular — Hizo una larga pausa hasta que se giró un poco para mirar a Tadayoshi, quien también la miró —.Pero…, no creo que Kura-chan pueda soportarlo mucho más.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque ella realmente ama a mi hermano. Aunque Ryo no le niega nada, como te dije, no es de esos que iniciarán algo tan grande como eso. No será Ryo quien le preguntará a Kura-chan que quiere hacerlo — Se interrumpió a sí misma para lanzar un mechón de cabello hacia atrás —. Y ella ya no tiene la paciencia para esperarlo eternamente.

— ¿Crees que se separen? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, con el ceño fruncido.

— No. Kura-chan lo va a incitar. Ella quiere entregarse a Ryo.

La pequeña cantidad de saliva que bajó por la tráquea de Tadayoshi, en ese momento, le resultó amargo.

— Ah — Dijo, sencillamente.

 

Con varios obstáculos por medio, Kurako llevó a su novio al lugar que había querido mostrarle. Era un acantilado un tanto alejado de su cabaña, pero que valía la pena visitar.

— Es hermoso…

— Sí, ¿no?

Mientras Ryo admiraba el sol que se ponía en el horizonte, el reflejo del mismo sobre el interminable océano y sentía la cálida brisa, Kurako se sentó y abrió su pequeña mochila para sacar un bloc de hojas y una pequeña cartuchera de la misma. Su novio no oyó sonido alguno proveniente de sus espaldas, así que se giró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó, haciendo un paso para acercarse a ella.

— No te muevas — Respondió la morocha, dedicándole una rápida mirada antes de volver a apoyar el lápiz sobre el papel y seguir trazando algo que Ryo no alcanzaba a ver —. Te estoy dibujando.

— ¿A mí?

— Ahjá. Siempre lo hago cuando no te das cuenta.

Ryo volvió a mirarla, sorprendido. Se sintió un mal novio. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, que Kurako lo dibujaba. Quizás ella pasaba más tiempo mirándolo que lo que actualmente él lo hacía con ella.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Mh? ¿Por qué?

— Por no mirarte.

— No es un reproche. Después de todo, eres así. Por eso te amo. Si no fuera así, no podría dibujarte tanto como quisiera.

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Tadayoshi diciendo que sólo le pertenecía a él. Eso no era amor, ¿verdad? El amor, aunque uno se entregue en cuerpo y alma a alguien más, también significaba libertad. Y Kurako le daba eso. Ella no esperaba nada a cambio.

— Kurako – Le dijo, mirando el sol que seguía escondiéndose frente a ambos, dejando encima suyo una mezcla de colores rojizos y violáceos. La muchacha detuvo sus trazos para mirarlo —... Quizás no te lo diga tan seguido. No sé si hace falta decir lo que voy a decir hasta gastarlo…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te amo — Le susurró, mirándola, aún cuando ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. La aludida pestañeó varias veces, no se esperó eso, para nada. Sin darse cuenta, soltó su lápiz, el cual rodó hasta caer al suelo. Deshaciendo su posición original, Ryo se acercó a ella y agarró el objeto, arrodillándose frente a ella, que seguía mirándolo, con una hermosa expresión de sorpresa que jamás había visto. Dejó suavemente el lápiz sobre su bloc y acarició su mejilla con ternura, terminando por sostener su rostro y posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

— Eres un tonto — Soltó Kurako, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las mejillas rojas.

— No es esa la respuesta que me esperaba — Reconoció el morocho, sentándose frente a ella y sacándole el bloc de entre sus manos para empezar a hojearlo —. No mentiste cuando dijiste que te gusta dibujarme — Dijo, recorriendo uno a uno los dibujos que Kurako había hecho. Desde su lugar, la muchacha espiaba lo que su novio estaba viendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por ver algo que no debía, se acercó a él rápidamente y posó ambas palmas sobre el bloc, evitando que Ryo girara la hoja. Sorprendido, el aludido la miró —. ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

— Ya es suficiente. No veas eso.

— ¿Kurako…? — Ryo frunció el ceño, con una singular y pícara sonrisa.

— No quiero que sigas mirando.

— Tu rostro te delata, ¿sabes? Déjame ver.

— No. Me vas a hacer enojar.

— Entonces, dime qué es.

— No lo haré.

— Entonces, voy a mirar — Afirmó, intentando hacer a un lado las manos de su novia.

— ¡No! ¡Está bien! Te lo diré — Después de mucho dudar, Kurako lo miró —. Es un dibujo de Nishi-chan.

— ¿Y?

— No quiero traumarte de por vida. Dámelo.

— ¿Acaso está desnuda?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Entonces, déjame — Le dijo, zafándose del agarre que mantenía sobre el bloc y girando la hoja. Pese a la negación de su novia, el dibujo era precioso. En efecto, era un dibujo de su hermana, transmitiendo una paz que él jamás había conocido en ella. Estaba durmiendo sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada y vestida sólo con una remera corta y ropa interior. El manejo de las sombras lo hizo girar el dibujo varias veces, ocasionando que el rostro de su novia se tiñera de todos los colores existentes —. Es — De un tirón, Kurako le sacó el bloc, lo cerró y lo abrazó —… ¿Por qué no querías mostrármelo?

— Ni siquiera Nishi-chan lo ha visto. Ni siquiera mi hermano, quien conoce todos mis dibujos.

— ¿Le muestras tus dibujos a tu hermano? — La aludida, asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose para guardar las cosas en su mochila. Un ave saliendo repentinamente de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, hizo que lanzara un grito, y ocasionó que Ryo la abrazara por detrás, protegiéndola —. ¿Estás bien? Sólo fue un ave… ¿Kurako? — Lentamente, la morocha se giró, enseñándole a su novio una expresión de sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver sus mejillas rojas, despertando en él un sentimiento de ternura. Le sonrió, queriendo calmarla de ese modo. Se dio cuenta que una de las hojas que cayeron a causa del repentino vuelo del ave, se había quedado enganchado sobre el collar de Kurako, por lo cual, la quitó suavemente, ocasionando que Kurako se girara y cubriera su pecho con ambas manos —. ¿Tienes frío?

— Ryo…, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro.

Kurako se giró apenas para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

— ¿Eh? Hace unos momentos te dije que te amo, ¿o no?

— Lo sé, pero… Como mujer… ¿Yo… te atraigo?

Ryo se sorprendió por su pregunta.

— Por supuesto que sí. A cualquier hombre le atraería una chica como tú — Expresó el aludido, hincándose de hombros.

— Pero… A mí no me interesa atraerle a cualquier hombre… A mí sólo me importa ser atractiva para ti.

Aunque la luz del sol estaba desapareciendo cada vez más a medida que hablaban, Ryo pudo encontrar la respuesta que Kurako quería oír tan sólo mirándola a los ojos, viendo cómo lentamente a medida que hablaba, sus labios temblaban. Movilizado por las reacciones de la muchacha, Ryo se abalanzó sobre ella, terminando por recostar su cuerpo en el suelo y sostener sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Besó sus labios con total delicadeza, con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, buscando algo más de ellos. Se separó de ellos y miró el rostro de Kurako. Permaneció un tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

— Kurako… ¿Me deseas? — Le preguntó, más por curiosidad que por egolatría. La aludida abrió sus ojos con lentitud y lo miró. Despegó sus labios, pero el débil sonido de su celular llamando su atención desde dentro de su mochila, llamó su atención. Ryo se incorporó y dejó que su novia atendiera la llamada.

— ¿Sí? Lo sé. Enseguida vamos. No te preocupes, no estamos lejos. Nos vemos — La muchacha cortó la llamada, se levantó, bajo la mirada de Ryo y lo miró —. ¿Sabes algo? Sí tengo frío.

El aludido se levantó y le entregó la camisa que llevaba sobre su remera.

 

Tadayoshi estaba por llamar nuevamente a su hermana cuando la vio regresar de quién sabe dónde junto a Ryo. Así como llegaron, subieron las escaleras de la cabaña, sin reparar en su presencia y tomados de la mano.

— Y… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? — Preguntó Kurako.

— ¿Especialidad? — Repreguntó su novio.

— Sí. Bueno… Alguna actividad que te guste, algún hobbie.

— Me gusta tocar la guitarra.

— ¿En serio? Nunca me lo habías dicho — Reconoció la muchacha, inflando un poco las mejillas.

— Tampoco es que lo haga muy seguido. Aunque la verdad es que debería hacerlo. Eso me relaja bastante.

— Entonces, ¡con más razón deberías hacerlo! El hermano de Yasu-chan toca la guitarra. Estoy seguro que la trajo. ¿Quieres que se la pida prestada?

— Kurako…

La expresión en el rostro de Ryo, la hizo darse cuenta que con sus acciones lo único que lograría, sería exponerlo, algo que él definitivamente no quería.

— Ah… Lo siento… Creo que me emocioné un poco…

— Si tanto quieres que toque algo para ti… Puedes pedírsela prestada y decirle que queremos aprender a tocar juntos. Dile que encontramos una aplicación en internet o algo así.

— ¿En serio? — Le preguntó Kurako, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces, cuando terminemos de cenar, se la pido y vamos a tu cuarto.

— Claro.

— ¡Ah!

Kurako estaba por sacarse la camisa de Ryo y devolvérsela, pero éste se lo impidió apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, ocasionando que la muchacha lo mirara.

— Me la devuelves después, no te preocupes.

— Está bien — Dijo Kurako, sintiéndose intimidada por las orbes oscuras de su novio mirándola directamente.

— Nos vemos en la cena.

La aludida se despidió sacudiendo su mano en alto, pero, aunque Ryo no pareció haber reparado en el rápido latir de su corazón cuando posó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Kurako no podía estar más feliz. Algo había cambiado en Ryo, y ella estaba feliz, como mujer, por eso. Regresó a su cuarto, donde Nishikiko estaba frente a su computadora personal. Estaba por darle la bienvenida cuando vio cómo su amiga deslizaba su cuerpo por sobre la puerta hasta terminar sentada en el suelo y se cubría el rostro con las manos. Sin poder dejar que le hable, Kurako se incorporó a los pocos segundos y saltó literalmente hasta su cama, donde pataleó y gritó, abrazando con fuerza su almohada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó finalmente Nishikiko, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tu hermano me dijo que me ama! — Respondió la morocha, gritando con la almohada sobre su cara —. ¡Me dijo que le atraigo!

— Es tu novio… Debería sentir todo eso — Sentenció su amiga, antes de volver la vista al monitor.

— Pero, ¡no entiendes! Ambas conocemos a Ryo.

— Sí. Realmente es raro que te haya abierto su corazón de esa forma, pero Kura, es normal. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo, ¿o no? A menos que quiera que tú lo sometas o algo así — Dejando que su corazón se calmara un poco, Kurako se quedó mirando el rostro de Nishikido siendo iluminado por la pequeña lámpara encendida a su lado —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Y mi hermano?

— Creo que estaba abajo, ¿por? — Preguntó la muchacha, mirándola escasos segundos frunciendo el ceño.

— Por nada — Respondió Kurako, extendiendo sus piernas en alto e intentando sostener la almohada con las plantas de sus pies —. ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sólo somos amigos.

— Sí, claro. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que te gusta, mentirosa? — Le dijo Kurako, lanzándole la almohada a Nishikiko, quien la atajó entre su computadora y su rostro.

— No me gusta. Es decir… es atractivo y todo… Pero, no… Creo que no le gusto —Reconoció, levantándose para devolverle la almohada a su amiga y sentarse a su lado, sobre la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con él?

— No. Sólo dejemos que las cosas tomen el curso que deban tomar. No apresuremos nada en vano — Respondió.

— Cenas con nosotros, ¿verdad?

— Ahjá.

 

Luego de la cena, Kurako le pidió a Shota su guitarra acústica. Aunque al muchacho le sorprendió que le enviara un mensaje de texto para pedírselo, cuando estaba a unos asientos lejos suyo, se dio cuenta del por qué cuando le comentó, camino a su habitación, lo tímido que era su novio con el resto de las personas.

— Aquí tienes — Le dijo Shota, entregándole la guitarra dentro de su estuche.

— Te la devuelvo antes de la medianoche.

— No hay problema. ¿Van a estar en el cuarto de Ryo? Tenemos pensado ir a hacer una fogata en la orilla. La vengo a buscar cuando vayamos.

— Gracias, Sho-chan — Le dijo la morocha, con una sonrisa.

— De nada.

Cargando el estuche sobre sus espaldas, Kurako llegó al cuarto de Ryo, golpeando la puerta para llamar la atención de su ocupante, quien la abrió y la recibió con una sonrisa.

— No sé por qué tocas— Dijo Ryo —. Después de todo, esta es tu casa.

— Pero es tu cuarto, por el tiempo que estemos aquí — Reconoció la muchacha, entregándole el estuche —. Vamos, toca algo lindo para mí.

— Supongo que debo esmerarme después de haber visto todos tus dibujos — Dijo Ryo, sacando la guitarra del estuche —. Ven — Agregó, acercándose a los dos asientos cerca de la ventana, en torno a una pequeña mesa de madera en forma circular. Ryo se sentó sobre una de las sillas y se sentó con una pierna encima de la otra, colocando el instrumento musical encima para empezar a tocar varias notas y ajustar los acordes. Empezó tocando una bella melodía. Kurako, sentada con ambas piernas sobre el asiento, se mecía lentamente hacia la izquierda y la derecha, siguiendo la melodía con su cuerpo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

 

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi a Shota, el último en salir de la cabaña para ir con el grupo hasta la orilla.

— Vamos.

— ¿No ibas a traer la guitarra? — Le preguntó Yasuko —. Pensé que habías ido a buscarla.

— Ah… Eso… Shibuyan, ¿puedes traer la tuya? — Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Subaru.

— ¿Y la tuya? ¿No me digas que la rompiste? — Preguntó Subako.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces? — Repreguntó la pelilarga.

— Se la presté a Kura-chan.

— ¿A mi hermana? ¿Para qué? — Preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Dijo que quería practicar con su novio un par de acordes.

— Ah.

— ¿Celos de hermano, Okura? — Preguntó Maruko, recibiendo por respuesta una ligera sonrisa por parte del aludido.

 

Cuando la fogata se apagó y se hicieron casi las cuatro de la mañana, el grupo volvió a sus respectivos cuartos, algunos muy dormidos y otros, bastante más despiertos. Tadayoshi subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, hallándose con Nishikiko saliendo de su cuarto.

— ¿Todavía estás despierta? — Le preguntó el morocho, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en el pasillo.

— Estaba esperando a Kura-chan para ir a dormir.

— ¿Vas a dormir con ella?

— Sí, pero…

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

— ¿Te molestaría? La verdad es que no quisiera molestarla…

— No te preocupes — Dijo Tadayoshi, posando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la muchacha —. Además, tiene que devolverle algo a Yasuda-san.

— Ah, ya veo… Gracias.

—De nada.

Tadayoshi siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Ryo, desde la cual podían oírse risas que lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. Sin siquiera golpear la puerta, entró a la habitación, sorprendiendo a los ocupantes que, aunque estaban sentados en dos sillas, estaban bastante cerca, mirando algo en la computadora de Ryo. Ambos lo miraron.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Kurako —. Se toca la puerta antes de entrar…

— Es mi casa — Dijo Tadayoshi, acercándose a la guitarra de Shota, que descansaba sobre la cama —. Al menos, podrían haber guardado la guitarra en su estuche. ¿Y si se cae?

— ¿Estás de mal humor? — Preguntó Kurako, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Nishi-chan te estaba buscando — Dijo el muchacho, ignorando las palabras de su hermana y colgándose el estuche sobre el hombro.

— Nos vemos mañana — Le dijo Kurako a su novio, dándole un dulce beso sobre los labios, ocasionando que Tadayoshi desviara su vista.

— Toma — Dijo Tadayoshi, entregándole a su hermana el estuche que había estado cargando. La expresión de duda de Kurako, lo hizo seguir hablando —. Tú debes devolver lo que pides prestado.

— ¿Me estás dando lecciones?

— Tú empezaste — Respondió el aludido.

Ryo apagó su computadora, pero en esos momentos en lo que él estuvo frente al monitor, le pareció que Tadayoshi no iba a irse de ahí.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — Le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

— No quiero que estés cerca de Kurako.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Dijo Ryo, sonriendo, girándose noventa grados para quedar frente a él —. ¿Te molesta que estemos solos en una habitación?

Tadayoshi se acercó a él y, aunque Ryo lo estaba mirando, levantó su rostro agarrando su mentón.

— Ya te lo dije: tú me perteneces. Ya fuiste mío dos veces.

— Y no por eso soy de tu propiedad — Reconoció Ryo, zafándose del agarre, sin dejar de mirarlo —. Kurako es mi novia, y puedo estar con ella adonde se me dé la gana.

— No voy a permitir que te acuestes con ella — La mirada de sorpresa de Ryo ante sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír levemente. Dos leves golpes sobre la puerta interrumpieron su charla. Tadayoshi se alejó unos considerables pasos de su cuñado cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Se puede? — Preguntó Nishikiko asomando la cabeza.

— Claro. ¡Pasa, Nishi-chan! — La invitó Tadayoshi.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó su hermano viendo que sacaba ropa de su valija.

— Kura-chan quiere que duerma con ella.

— Llévate toda la maleta — Le dijo Tadayoshi, ocasionando que ambos Nishikido lo miraran —. Yo me quedo a dormir junto a Ryo. No sería justo que se quedara solo. Además, ambos seremos los que dormiremos solos, sino. Y Kurako me regañaría si dejo solo a mi cuñado — Agregó, con una sonrisa que le hizo crispar los nervios a Ryo.

— Está bien — Accedió Nishikiko, no del todo convencida.

— ¿Te ayudo a llevar la maleta? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, acercándose a ella rápidamente al ver que la valija pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

— Por favor — Pidió la muchacha, sonrojada.

— Enseguida regreso, Ryo.

El aludido no le dijo nada. Cuando Tadayoshi regresó, las luces estaban apagadas, había un _tatami_ sin armar sobre el suelo y Ryo estaba sobre la cama, de espaldas a él. El recién llegado, armó su _tatami_ y se acostó, mirando a su invitado.

— ¿Por qué eres así? — Preguntó Ryo.

— ¿Mh?

— Con tu hermana. Dejaste que cargara la guitarra de Yasuda hasta su habitación, pero, en cambio, ayudaste a Nishikiko a llevar su maleta — Tadayoshi tardó en intentar responder algo. Ryo oyó un sonido que parecía que Tadayoshi se levantaba del _tatami_ —. Que ni se te ocurra.

Tadayoshi se quedó inmóvil, sonrió, y volvió a acomodarse dentro del _tatami_.

— Yo debería estar durmiendo ahí — Dijo.

— Tienes tu propia cama en tu habitación. Nadie te dijo que vinieras aquí.

— Me molesta que esté contigo. Esa es la razón.

— No voy a cambiar a Kurako por ti — Al no oír respuesta alguna de su parte, Ryo giró sobre sí mismo e intentó ver aún entre la oscuridad, pero su compañero de habitación parecía haberse quedado dormido. Chistó y volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda —. Idiota. Se viene a quejar y cuando le respondo, se queda dormido… ¿Quién se cree que es…?

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Ryo vio el _tatami_ donde había dormido Tadayoshi a un costado. Lo único que le había faltado había sido guardarlo en su sitio.


	4. Sintiéndote respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Ryo intenta comprender qué es lo que realmente siente, un encuentro cercano con Kurako lo hará dudar todavía más. Pero serán las palabras de un nuevo amigo lo que lo lleve a tomar una decisión.

Y aunque le había pedido a Kurako que le explicara lo de Biología, y aunque le había pedido que si no podía, mandara a alguno de sus amigos… Había mandado a su hermano en su lugar. No era muy diferente de ella, era igual o quizás más inteligente que su novia… Pero era _él_. No habían intercambiado palabras desde lo sucedido en la cabaña. Ryo aún no entendía por qué estaba celoso de Kurako, cuando ellos no podían mantener ningún tipo de relación a excepción de la que el resto de las personas sabían. Sus ojos recorrían desde el débil ondear de algunos de sus cabellos hasta el movimiento de su dedo sobre una línea del libro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al encontrar sus ojos mirándolo y luego, su sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás prestando atención? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

— No – Reconoció el aludido, suspirando luego.

— Disculpen, pero estamos por cerrar — Los interrumpió la bibliotecaria.

— ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por avisarnos — Dijo Tadayoshi, levantándose una vez la mujer se fue a dar aviso a las demás mesas, y agarrando varios de los libros que estaban dispersos sobre la mesa —. Tiene razón, no me di cuenta de la hora. ¿Me acompañas a llevar estos libros?

Sin siquiera mirarlo, cual resorte, Ryo se levantó, también agarró un par de libros y siguió sus pasos.

— ¿Sabes dónde va cada uno? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi, entrando a uno de los pasillos entre dos estantes.

— Hay una forma de saberlo por los números que están en el lomo — Respondió el aludido.

— Ah…

Después de haber pasado por casi cinco estantes diferentes, terminaron de dejar todos los libros en su respectivo lugar.

— Ya está — Dijo Tadayoshi, aplaudiendo una vez. Deslizó su cuerpo sobre los libros y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me estoy sentando. Estoy cansado.

— ¿De qué? Desde que vinimos que estuvimos sentados en una maldita silla.

— Desde que vinimos, yo fui el único que usó el cerebro — Al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando fijamente, Ryo desvió la vista y chistó. Pero al sentir un agarre sobre su pierna, volvió a mirarlo, dándose cuenta que estaba intentando llamar su atención jalándolo del pantalón —. ¿Qué?

— ¿Tanto te desconcierto?

— ¿Eh…?

— ¿Tanto te afecto como para que no puedas prestar atención a un par de apuntes, Ryo?

Cuando se dio cuenta, Tadayoshi estaba completamente acostado sobre el suelo, con las piernas juntas, pero boca arriba, llamando su atención como un niño pequeño. Ryo se arrodilló y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

— Levántate del suelo — Le pidió, en un susurro —. No quiero terminar encerrado aquí contigo.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro.

— Porque no quiero que me lastimes otra vez — Reconoció.

Tadayoshi se quedó estático ante su respuesta. Ryo, ni siquiera mirándolo a los ojos podía decir qué estaba pensando el más alto. Simplemente lo vio incorporarse para abrazarlo con ternura. Pero Ryo no pudo levantar los brazos y responderle. Dejó que aquel contacto durara el tiempo que fuera a durar. Cerró los ojos, intentando que a sus oídos, lo único que llegara, fuera el sonido de la respiración de Tadayoshi. Su primer sorpresivo beso sobre su oído lo hizo sobresaltar, pero dejó que lenta, dulce y dolorosamente, aquel recorrido llegara a sus labios.

Al oír un estrepitoso sonido cerca de ambos, Tadayoshi se alejó y se quedó sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — La misma mujer que les había dicho que faltaba poco para que cerraran, pasó por allí.

— Creo que me torcí el tobillo — Mintió Tadayoshi.

— ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

— No, no, no. Creo que puedo caminar.

Ryo lo ayudó a levantarse y salir de la biblioteca. La parada del autobús que debía tomar de regreso a su hogar estaba frente a la que debía tomar Tadayoshi, así que, se hicieron compañía uno al otro. Ryo estaba de pie en la acerca y Tadayoshi esperaba sentado en la banca, mirando el camino en sentido contrario al que estaba mirando Ryo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Tadayoshi levantó las cejas —. Mentir tan fácilmente — Agregó, volviendo la vista a las incandescentes luces de los automóviles —. Ahora llegas a tu casa y miras a tu hermana a la cara cuando hace unos momento me estuviste besando — No obtuvo respuesta, sólo el cálido contacto de Tadayoshi sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás.

— ¿Y tú como haces? Teniendo en cuenta que tienes que besarla y eso.

— Me siento una mierda…

— Entonces, déjala.

Ryo se giró, y al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

— Es una broma, ¿cierto?

— No encuentro otra solución. Ryo, yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie. Menos el tuyo — Reconoció, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, con el ceño fruncido cuando dijo la última frase.

— ¿Para qué mierda me buscas entonces? — Preguntó Ryo, en voz alta, sin percatarse de la pareja de ancianos que llegó junto a ambos para sentarse a esperar el mismo autobús que Ryo.

— Quién sabe… Quizás sean celos — Respondió Tadayoshi, hincándose de hombros. Ryo estaba por increparlo, pero al girarse, vio las luces del autobús que su acompañante debía abordar, a lo lejos.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Tu autobús está llegando — Le dijo el más bajo, ocasionando la sonrisa en su oyente.

— Tienes razón. Buenas noches.

Ryo se quedó mirando a Tadayoshi cruzar la calle para abordar el vehículo que lo llevara a su hogar. Fue advertido por la pareja que había llegado que su autobús también se estaba acercando.

 

— ¿Crees que a Ryo le moleste que me quede a dormir? — Le preguntó Kurako a su cuñada, junto a quien esperaba a que terminara de cocerse el arroz.

— Si le molesta, que se aguante. Después de todo, además de ser mi cuñada, eres mi amiga.

— Es verdad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose abruptamente interrumpió su charla. Nishikiko salió a su encuentro con su hermano, pero éste pasó rápidamente por el pasillo para subir corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

— ¡¿No vas a cenar?! — Exclamó Nishikiko.

— No, no me molestes — Le pidió su hermano, llamando la atención, no sólo de la muchacha, sino también, de su novia.

— ¿Habrá sucedido algo con Tadayoshi…?

— Quizás lo habrá puesto en su lugar — La mirada de sorpresa y, a la vez, de preocupación de Kurako, hizo que Nishikiko riera —. ¡Es una broma!

 

Ryo podía sentir unas tímidas caricias sobre su rostro, recorriendo luego toda la extensión de su brazo. Se movió apenas, como si aquel contacto le generara cosquillas. Sus labios fueron apresados dulcemente. Aunque no podía abrir los ojos, sentía y sabía que ya había tenido una sensación parecida, alguna vez. La sensación de querer poseer, o dejarse poseer por alguien. A medida que aquella prisión sobre sus labios fue haciéndose más y más profunda, su cuerpo se electrificaba; aunque quería levantar sus brazos y poder tocar él también a quien sea que estaba ahora encima de su cuerpo, no podía. Cuando finalmente lo logró, suspiró, jadeó, excitado. Quiso decir un nombre, el primero que se le cruzó por la mente, pero no pudo. Cuando sus ojos finalmente pudieron abrirse, se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, que todo lo que había sentido era real. Encima suyo, estaba sentada Kurako. Su cuerpo deseaba obtener más de él; de ser posible, todo. Ryo pestañó reiteradas veces antes de darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su novia. Entre sueños, sus manos habían logrado llegar hasta su cintura.

— Kurako — Jadeó, intentando sentarse, pero terminó por volver a acostarse, al no poder hacerlo por el peso de la muchacha encima suyo —. Deja que me siente — Le pidió.

La aludida tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Ryo vio cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y saltó de la cama.

— Lo siento — Musitó, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ryo no supo qué hacer. Aunque sus padres no estaban en casa y su hermana ni siquiera escucharía lo que iba a acontecer, no le pareció justo hacerlo _porque sí_. Él quería que la primera vez de su novia fuera especial, y dejarse llevar por el momento, no sería agradable para ella. Se dio cuenta que había sido egoísta, que quizás había tomado muy a la ligera los sentimientos que Kurako tenía para con él, y los deseos que él había despertado en ella. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor. Toda esa excitación que se había despertado en él hace unos segundos, no había sido producto de Kurako. El nombre que iba a mencionar entre sueños, no iba a ser el de Kurako.

 

La puerta del cuarto de Nishikiko se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una pensativa Kurako.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Le preguntó la dueña de la habitación, quitándose los auriculares y acercándose a ella a gatas, sin levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo, su amiga optó por sentarse cerca de la cabecera y seguir con la vista en la nada —. ¡Kura-chan! — Como respuesta, la aludida la miró y muy lentamente, su rostro se transformó hasta que un sinfín de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Alertada, Nishikiko se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza —. ¿Qué sucedió? ¡No me asustes!

— Ryo no me quiere, Nishi-chan. ¡Él no me quiere! — Declaró, refugiándose en aquel cálido abrazo.

 

Los cuatro cursos del segundo año serían los encargados de la obra de teatro para la fiesta de despedida de los egresados. Yasuko y Maruko eran las encargadas de buscar posibilidades que llamara la atención al resto de sus compañeros. Aún así, nada parecía agradarle a ninguno de los grupos.

— Bueno, todavía tenemos una última opción — Dijo Maruko, mirando a su compañera de refilón.

— No van a querer Maru-chan — Reconoció la aludida, sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál es? — Preguntó Shota.

— Podemos realizar una obra… estilo _kabuki_ — Mencionó la morocha.

— ¡¿Kabuki?! — Exclamó Ryuhei.

—Estilo _kabuki_ — Reiterósu hermana con especial énfasis en la primera palabra.

— Ya pensaron en algo, ¿no? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, con ambos brazos y cabeza apoyados sobre el pupitre. Las aludidas se miraron entre sí antes de responder.

— Algo.

— ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? — Preguntó Nishikiko.

— Pensaba que nosotros podríamos actuar en la obra. O al menos… aquellos que no fueran a estar encargados del mantenimiento del escenario y cosas por el estilo — Respondió Yasuko.

— ¿A quiénes te refieres cuando dices _nosotros_? — Preguntó Tadayoshi.

— A aquellos que tienen hermanos gemelos. Tenemos pensado jugar con eso de alguna u otra forma.

— Yasu pensó que podría pedirle el vestuario a su tía de Ishigaki — Dijo Maruko.

— ¿Ishigaki? —Preguntó su hermano.

— Sí, nuestros tíos tienen un comercio de telas y se dedican a hacer trajes — Respondió Shota —. Ahora que lo pienso…, la idea no es mala…

— ¿Lo ves? — Le dijo Maruko a Yasuko —. ¡Te dije que no sería mala idea! — La aludida se sonrió. Poco a poco se fue armando un bullicio en el salón, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el movimiento de Ryo haciendo su silla hacia atrás, para salir del salón sin decir absolutamente nada. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrándose detrás de sus espaldas, sin saber del todo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso. Kurako estaba por levantarse y seguirlo, pero su hermano fue más rápido que ella al levantarse, lo cual, la sorprendió tanto a ella como a Nishikiko.

— Yo iré a hablar con él, no se preocupen — Les dijo a las muchachas.

— Tadayoshi — Lo llamó su hermana, a quién miró —. Debe estar en la azotea.

— Gracias — Tadayoshi salió del salón y fue con pasos lentos al lugar donde se suponía, estaba Ryo. Sonrió satisfecho al hallarlo allí, tal y como su hermana se lo había dicho. Estaba tratando de tomar aire, en cuclillas y sosteniendo su cuerpo enredando sus dedos entre el enrejado que rodeaba el lugar —. Así que aquí estás — El aludido lo miró escasos segundos, antes de volver su vista a la nada —. No tienes de qué preocuparte — Le susurró, acariciando su espalda afectuosamente —. Todo estará bien.

Instintivamente, Ryo hizo su hombro hacia atrás, para evitar aquel contacto.

— Me da terror…

— Creo que es una buena forma de ayudarte — Reconoció el más alto. El aludido lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Hablaste con Kurako?

— No, ¿por qué? — Le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

— Por nada — Respondió Ryo, incorporándose.

— Vamos, dímelo. ¿Qué sucedió? — Repreguntó, sonriéndole.

— Ya te lo dije. Nada.

— Oye, Ryo — Lo llamó, al ver cómo se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. El aludido se giró —. ¿Cómo haces?

— ¿Para qué?

— Para mostrarte indiferente cuando esto te está afectando más de lo que aparentas.

Ryo se sonrió.

— Es lo único que puedo hacer. No puedo hacer un berrinche por esto y decir que no voy a participar por tenerles fobia a las personas. Aunque… Bueno… No a todas — Reconoció, con una ligera sonrisa.

Su reacción dejó pensando a Tadayoshi, hasta que siguió sus pasos hacia dentro del edificio. ¿Acaso lo decía por él… o por Kurako?

 

— Si nuestra tía va a hacer los trajes, vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo cuanto antes de qué va a encargarse cada uno para tomarles las medidas — Dijo Yasuko.

— Podríamos decirle a Subaru que haga la música — Dijo Maruko.

— Yo podría ayudarlo — Se ofreció Shota.

— Y yo, ¿qué? — Preguntó su hermana, con una sonrisa.

— Si es sacar medidas, yo puedo ayudarte, Yasu — Le dijo Maruko.

— Yo también — Dijo Nishikiko —. Cuando no estemos ensayando, puedo hacerlo. Además, si quieres anota ahora las medidas de Ryo, me las conozco de memoria. El muy maldito desde los 12 que tiene las mismas medidas — Reconoció, con un poco de envidia.

— Bueno, eso es normal teniendo en cuenta que los chicos no tienden a engordar durante esta etapa de su vida — Dijo Kurako, mirando a Ryo mientras hablaba. El timbre del recreo ocasionó que el alumnado decidiera separarse e irse cada uno por su lado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Después le entregaremos una planilla a cada uno! ¡Por favor! ¡Esperen un poco antes de irse cuando termine el día! — Exclamó Yasuko —. ¿Crees que me hayan oído? — Le preguntó a Maruko, quien negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

— Kurako, ¿podemos hablar? — Le preguntó Ryo, bajo la fija mirada de Tadayoshi.

— Lo siento, estoy algo cansada — Respondió la muchacha, sin mirarlo, mientras se levantaba de la silla —. Quiero salir a tomar algo de aire con las chicas.

— Ah… Lo entiendo — Dijo Ryo, sin tener el valor de confrontarla.

— Quizás ella estaba esperando que salieras corriendo a detenerla, ¿no lo crees? — Le dijo Tadayoshi, una vez su hermana se fue. El aludido lo miró, pero no dijo nada —. Lo dijiste por Kurako, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

— No, nada. Olvídalo.

 

Hasta el momento en que empezaran los ensayos, y hasta la presentación misma de la obra, Ryo debía rodearse de la mayor cantidad de personas posible. Pero por más que lo intentara, el miedo a ser dañado, a ser juzgado, podía más con él, y siempre terminaba regresando a su casa. Y así fue como el terror se agolpó en su cuerpo una vez más, y debió volver a su casa, derrotado, una vez más.

— ¿Nishikido-kun? — Una voz familiar lo hizo voltear. A sus espaldas, quien lo llamaba era Shota, el hermano gemelo de Yasuko. Pese a su ropa algo peculiar para no llamar demasiado la atención, había alcanzado a reconocerlo —. Sabía que eras tú. Aunque con esa ropa no es fácil reconocerte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esperas a alguien o estás en medio de una especie de ritual?

— ¿Ritual?

— Sí — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo —. Allá — Le dijo, señalando una casa de instrumentos musicales no muy lejos de allí —. Ese es mi trabajo. Vienes cerca del mediodía y sueles irte antes de que anochezca, ¿o me equivoco? — El aludido asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu problema?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No debo meterme donde no me llaman. Cuando Kurako-chan me pidió prestada la guitarra el día que fuimos a la playa, me dijo que eres muy tímido con las personas. Lo que haces está bien. Venir aquí y enfrentarte a ellas.

Las palabras dichas por Shota eran como flechas que se estaban clavando en aquella coraza que había levantado imaginariamente en torno a su corazón, por el miedo a ser herido.

— La obra también es una de las razones por las cuales lo hago.

— Es verdad. Eso va a ser muy duro para ti, ¿no? Pero, no te preocupes, puedo meterme en el guión para evitar que tengas que mirar a la audiencia.

— No es sólo eso…

— ¿Mh?

— No quiero que estén ahí — Reconoció, poniendo especial énfasis en el verbo. Shota se dio cuenta que Kurako había omitido varios detalles en lo que a su novio respectaba, así que se lo quedó mirando un buen rato.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Hay un pequeño lago artificial por aquí. Podemos comprar algo en el camino.

El morocho dudó unos instantes, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa con la que Shota esperaba su respuesta.

El lugar elegido para comer le pareció bastante tranquilo. Aunque, tal y como le había dicho su compañero, era un lago artificial, el entorno verde lleno de flores y árboles no difería mucho de los demás parques de la ciudad, por lo cual, las pocas personas que habían, estaban muy bien distribuidas.

— Está bueno — Reconoció Ryo, en referencia a la hamburguesa que Shota había comprado en una casa de comidas rápidas.

El aludido rió suavemente, antes de agarrar su vaso de gaseosa y darle un sorbo.

— Y…, ¿cómo va el tratamiento? — Le preguntó.

— Progresando… Creo…

— Bueno, no vas a superar tu timidez de un día para otro.

— Yasuda-san…

—Yasu está bien.

— Yasu… Verás — Se quedó pensando unos segundos, jugando con la tapa de su vaso, pero terminó por negar tanto con su cabeza como con su mano —… No, olvídalo…

— Anda, dime — Insistió el aludido, sonriendo. Al mirarlo, Ryo sintió que podía confiar en él.

— Bueno… Pues… El asunto es que… tengo un amigo… que tiene un problema y… quisiera hablar de alguien al respecto.

— Ahjá… ¿Lo conozco?

— No. No, no, no. Es un vecino mío — Respondió, desviando su mirada a su vaso y jugando sobre él con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué problema tiene?

— Él… ¿Es posible que esté enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Shota estaba un poco encorvado hacia adelante, pero la pregunta soltada por Ryo, lo hizo sentarse correctamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró sonoramente.

— Vaya… Eso sí que es todo un problema… Mhh… De dos personas a la vez… Bueno… A decir verdad nunca me ha pasado, así que sólo puedo aconsejar a tu amigo desde un punto de vista subjetivo…

— Cualquier ayuda estaría bien.

— De acuerdo. Creo que sí, es posible estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Pero debe tener una escala distinta.

— ¿Escala?

— Claro. Por ejemplo… Entre Nishiyan y tu madre: tú las quieres a ambas, pero, quieres más a tu madre, ¿no es verdad?

— Es verdad…

— Siendo así, supongo que tu amigo debe tener esa misma escala, sólo que, por algún motivo, no se está dando cuenta de ello. Quizás el umbral entre uno y el otro sea tan pequeño que una mínima diferencia puede hacer que se dé cuenta quién le conviene realmente — Ryo se quedó perplejo ante su conclusión. Su expresión fue tal, que hizo preocupar al rubio —. ¿Estás bien?

— Ah, sí. Perdón… Es que… Tienes razón… ¡Tienes toda la razón! — Reconoció, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Realmente nunca lo pensaste de esa forma?

— Bueno, como tú dices… yo tampoco he estado en una situación así…

— Tampoco creo que lo hagas. Kurako-chan te quiere muchísimo, Nishikido-kun.

— Lo sé — Reconoció el aludido, con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de Shota en el mismo parque donde se habían encontrado. Abordó el tren con una terrible ansiedad. Varios pasajeros se quedaron mirándolo y hasta se contagiaron de su felicidad, ya que Ryo no podía evitar sonreír, pensando en todo lo que le diría a Kurako cuando la tuviera en frente. Hizo el trayecto desde la estación hasta su casa corriendo. Vio a la madre de su novia a punto de cruzar el enorme portón de su hogar, así que, con el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones, la llamó.

— ¡Okura-san!

Al oír su apellido, la mujer se volteó, recibiendo al muchacho con una sonrisa en el momento en que llegó a su lado.

— Nishikido-kun, buenas tardes — Lo recibió la mujer —. ¿Vienes a ver a Kura-chan?

— S… Sí — Respondió.

— ¿Viniste corriendo? — Le preguntó, curiosa, caminando ambos por el parque entre la mansión y el portón.

— Sí… Estaba un poco apurado…

— Ya veo. Kura-chan está en el jardín, ya sabes dónde queda.

— Muchas gracias — Le dijo el muchacho, rodeando la mansión para llegar al jardín trasero. Tal y como le había dicho, Kurako estaba en la mesa redonda en medio del jardín, supuso que dibujando, a la distancia. Al acercarse a ella, se dio cuenta que también estaba escuchando música con los auriculares —. Hola — Le dijo, pero su voz pareció no haber sido oída por la muchacha, por lo cual, se colocó frente a ella, tapándole el sol. Kurako levantó la vista junto con un ceño fruncido, sorprendiéndose sobremanera al verlo ahí. Se sacó los auriculares y volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quiero pedirte perdón… por todo. Por no haber hecho el esfuerzo siquiera para entender tus sentimientos, por no haberme dado cuenta todo lo que sientes. Kurako…, discúlpame — La aludida se quedó perpleja ante aquellas palabras. Una vez más, Ryo estaba siendo sincero, había dejado su corazón al desnudo, y sólo para ella. No pudo evitar que se escaparan un par de lágrimas de sus orbes oscuras, alertando a su novio —. ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te estoy diciendo que vayamos a terminar o algo así! — Aclaró Ryo, sentándose de cuclillas en el césped, frente a ella.

— Lo sé, pero… Todo eso que dijiste… fue demasiado tierno, Ryo…

El aludido le sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura.

— Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Claro que lo sé. Yo también te amo.

— Lo sé.

En el desayunador, no muy lejos de ambos, Tadayoshi había visto toda la situación. Sin expresión aparente, se levantó y entró a la mansión.


	5. Y dices que todo se terminó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi arrastra a Ryo a ir a buscar los trajes para la obra de teatro hasta Ishigaki. Las constantes dudas de Ryo le dan el pie para pedirle que deje a Kurako y vaya con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas:** Así como en el anterior de Ring les dejé una especie de guía visual para que se den una idea del paisaje y esas cosas, también se los dejo acá, para que vean un poco con qué se encontraron Ryo y Tatsu camino a Ishigaki. Respecto a la villa Jusandi, les dejo directamente el link de [Trip Advisor](http://www.tripadvisor.com.ar/Hotel_Review-g298223-d3868847-Reviews-Jusandi-Ishigaki_Okinawa_Prefecture_Kyushu_Okinawa.html#photos). Créanme que valen la pena cada foto xD
> 
> [Asientos primera clase ANA](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-dKznQYZOv6c/VmG8DA1t97I/AAAAAAAAHJA/Ut5tw21kvWg/s1600/07pg-vertical.jpg) | [Baño primera clase ANA](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/--P2623Era5o/VmG8OPQ5UVI/AAAAAAAAHJI/VoLt3Gce7mc/s1600/ANA_First_Class15.jpg) | [Bahía Urasoko en Ishigaki](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-lOIDTuak9_c/VmG8WG-t3FI/AAAAAAAAHJQ/kXznprUIVHw/s1600/bahia%2Burasoko%2B-%2Bishigaki.jpg) | [Ruta 79 en Ishigaki](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-e_73_iQ1faw/VmG8fzjWf5I/AAAAAAAAHJY/JTUQ7SSBzbg/s1600/ishi%2B3.jpg) | [Ruta 79 en Ishigaki](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-hknAjJQMiFw/VmG8qN1tRbI/AAAAAAAAHJg/7CgXdkh33Gc/s1600/ishi2.%2Bruta%2B79.jpg) | [Ruta 79 en Ishigaki](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Q4Ei_5ZA7Gw/VmG8vLCRVII/AAAAAAAAHJo/oWzZk5W2T5Y/s1600/ishi4.jpg)

Los ensayos poco a poco estaban dando sus frutos. Aunque Subaru no siempre podía presentarse para los mismos, había grabado una pista para que pudieran practicar sin que él estuviera presente.

Ryo estaba sentado a un costado de la cancha de básquet, lugar prestado por el club de mencionado deporte. Miraba a Kurako, bailando, danzando, cortando el aire con su presencia. Sonrió, sintiéndose, por primera vez en la vida, afortunado por estar al lado de una muchacha como ella, y por sobre todo, afortunado porque pese a ser tan distinto a una persona común como él lo era, ella lo acepte así como era, sin exigirle absolutamente nada. De repente, una enorme mano hizo que la toalla que estaba sobre su cabeza, cubriera todo su campo visual. Se quejó e hizo un movimiento abrupto para zafarse de aquel agarre. Al levantar la cabeza, vio a Tadayoshi bebiendo agua, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Bufó Ryo, jalando su toalla para terminar lanzándola sobre el suelo.

— Tranquilo. ¿Quieres agua? — Le dijo, extendiéndole la botella de la cual había estado bebiendo, y la cual Ryo quedó mirando unos buenos segundos.

— No, gracias.

— Tú te lo pierdes — Dijo Tadayoshi, hincándose de hombros.

— ¡Ah! Nishikido-kun. Hola — Lo saludó Shota, acercándose a él y a Tadayoshi —. ¿Y? ¿Cómo van con los ensayos?

— Buenas tardes — Dijo, devolviéndole el saludo con una leve reverencia —. Bien… Supongo. Estamos ensayando por separado, así que, no sé cómo va a terminar todo cuando estemos juntos…

— No te preocupes. Mi hermana sabe lo que hace — Dijo el muchacho.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Terminamos! — Exclamó Yasuko, aplaudiendo una vez. Las chicas que habían estado ensayando agarraron sus toallas y bebidas, y se acercaron al grupo de chicos que estaban a un costado.

— ¿Qué te pareció? — Le preguntó Kurako a Ryo, sentándose a su lado.

— Kurako siempre se desenvolvió bien en el baile — Reconoció el aludido, generando su sonrisa.

— Nunca me viste bailar — Dijo la morocha, pensativa, estallando luego en risas, seguido de su pareja.

— Bueno, chicos. Ya basta — Pidió Yasuko, ocasionando que al estar frente al grupo, todos la miraran —. No quiero ser portadora de malas noticias, pero… tenemos un problema…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Maruko.

— ¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi tía se encargaría de hacernos los trajes?

— ¿No le mandaste las medidas? — Preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Sí, sí, sí. El problema es que… alguien va a tener que ir a buscarlos…

— ¿A Ishigaki? — Preguntó Kurako, recibiendo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la aludida.

— La solicitaron para varias propuestas laborales y… no puede decir que no. Para colmo, ni mi hermano ni yo podemos ir, pero ella me dijo que pueden alojarse en su casa un par de días, quienes vayan a buscar los trajes…

— Nosotros podemos ir — Dijo Tadayoshi, volviéndose el centro de las miradas.

— ¿Nosotros…? — Preguntó Kurako, con el ceño fruncido, pensando que se refería a ella.

— Sí. Ryo-chan y yo.

El aludido lo miró sin expresión aparente, pero internamente, lo maldijo de mil y un formas diferentes. En cambio, tanto Nishikiko como Kurako, se sorprendieron por la forma tan afectuosa en que se refirió a su cuñado.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Yasuko —. ¡Eso es genial! Después ultimamos detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Ustedes vuelven a casa? — Preguntó Ryo a su novia y a su hermana, una vez la reunión había finalizado.

— No. Vamos a ensayar un poco más — Reconoció Nishikiko, atándose la toalla sobre la cabeza.

— Yasu nos acompaña a casa a la vuelta, no te preocupes — Le dijo su novia —. Si quieres, puedes ir yendo.

— Está bien. Nos vemos.

 

Desde que salió del establecimiento, Ryo no se detuvo a pensar en por qué Tadayoshi lo había propuesto a él como compañero en su viaje a Ishigaki. Al menos, no hasta detenerse, camino a su hogar, por culpa de un sonido que parecía estar taladrándole el cerebro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar persiguiéndome? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi, que estaba unos pasos detrás suyo, escribiendo algo en su teléfono de pantalla táctil.

— Vaya, pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta — Respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa.

— Te vi en el tren — Dijo Ryo.

— Mira, ¿qué te parece este hotel? Es el ANA InterConental Ishigaki Resort. Tiene vista al mar y si alquilamos un coche, podemos ir hasta el puerto de Ishigaki. Sino el Okinawa EXES Ishigakijima. Tiene habitaciones con vista al mar y…, ¡la piscina también! Pero creo que voy a terminar decidiéndome por la villa Jusandi. Me parece que vamos estar más tranquilos allí.

Ryo no podía comprender cómo de un momento a otro, Tadayoshi ya había buscado hasta dónde alojarse cuando él ni siquiera le había dicho que sí lo acompañaría.

— ¿Acaso yo te dije que te iba a acompañar?

— ¿Vas a decirme que no? — Repreguntó el aludido, con una expresión de sorpresa que cambió a una de alegría —. Espera a que te envíe estas imágenes por mail y veamos si rechazas mi invitación.

— Yo no pienso pedirle dinero a mis padres para pagar lo que sea que cueste esa habitación.

— No te preocupes, corre por mi cuenta. Después de todo, yo soy el que te arrastró a esto — Reconoció —. Ah… Me di cuenta que no sé tu dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Me la puedes pasar?

— Pídesela a tu hermana — Le respondió el aludido, dejándolo solo y siguiendo su trayecto a su hogar con pasos rápidos.

 

— ¿No vas a cenar? — Le preguntó Kurako a su hermano, sentada en torno a la isla de la cocina, al ver que abrió la heladera para sacar una botella de agua.

— No, no tengo hambre — Respondió el aludido, siendo observado por la muchacha.

— Oye — Lo llamó, ocasionando que Tadayoshi la mirara —. ¿Por qué decidiste que Ryo iría contigo a Ishigaki? Y, ¿desde cuánto eres tan cariñoso con él?

El aludido se tomó su tiempo para responder. Dejó la botella sobre la mesada y miró a su hermana.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es para limar asperezas.

— ¿Desde cuánto las tienes?

— Es normal que no me lleve con la persona que me quiere arrebatar a mi hermanita.

— He tenido novios antes de Ryo, pero… ¡No has respondido mi otra pregunta! — Exclamó, al verlo dirigirse a la salida de la cocina.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Es porque me cae bien — Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Aunque la respuesta dada a su gemela no satisfizo su curiosidad en lo absoluto, Kurako optó por no ahondar más en el tema, aunque claramente, le molestaba que fuera su hermano quien tratara con tanto cariño a su novio, hasta el punto de llamarlo de una forma tan informal, y no ella.

 

Tadayoshi estaba esperando a Ryo en el aeropuerto, al lado del último obstáculo para abordar el avión. Cortó por centésima vez la llamada que había realizado con su teléfono celular al verlo llegar corriendo y arrastrando una valija.

— Lo siento — Le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada por obvias razones —. Me quedé dormido.

— Quince minutos más tarde y habríamos perdido nuestro vuelo — Le dijo, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la muchacha que recibió su boleto, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás de mal humor? — Se quejó Ryo —. Buen día.

— Buen día — Dijo la muchacha que agarraba su boleto —. Que tenga buen viaje.

— Gracias — Ryo siguió a su acompañante hasta perderlo en el avión, aunque éste contara con un pasillo bastante amplio y no hubiera mucha gente de pie. Se detuvo frente al asiento vacío al lado de Tadayoshi y lo miró.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ese es mi asiento — Le respondió el aludido, mostrándole su boleto. Tadayoshi chistó, y se sentó en el lugar correspondiente — Gracias — Le dijo Ryo. Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje. De reojo, Tadayoshi vio la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su acompañante.

— Me imagino que cambiaste el modo en que usas el celular, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que sí. No quiero que sean las últimas tres horas de mi vida — Respondió, dejando su celular en la bandeja en medio de ambos.

— ¿A quién le mandaste ese mensaje? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

— A Kurako. ¿Te molesta? — Repreguntó Ryo, con una sonrisa debido al tono de voz con el que estaba siendo cuestionado.

— Para nada.

La azafata advirtió que el vuelo estaba próximo a despegar, por lo cual les pidió a los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que la aeronave despegó y se estabilizó en el aire. Tadayoshi vio cómo pasaba tan sólo una fracción de segundo entre sentir el sonido del celular de Ryo vibrando sobre la bandeja que separaba ambos asientos y el momento en que su dueño agarró dicho aparato, para responder el mensaje que le había mandado Kurako. Suspiró, revoleando los ojos y girando luego sobre su torso para darle la espalda y descansar el poco tiempo que los separaba de Ishigaki.

— ¿Desea algo de beber? — Preguntó la aeromoza, llevando delante suyo un pequeño carro con bebidas y algunos _snacks_.

Ryo se inclinó para mirar a Tadayoshi, a quien encontró durmiendo.

— No, nada. Muchas gracias. ¡Ah! Una pregunta.

— Sí, dígame.

— El baño, ¿dónde está?

— Al final de este pasillo a la izquierda.

Ryo le agradeció con una reverencia y se levantó para ir al baño. Estaba por cerrar la puerta detrás de sus espaldas, pero una fuerza externa la empujó hacia adentro y la hizo cerrar de forma abrupta.

— Pero, ¿qué…?

Cuando Ryo quiso reaccionar, los labios de Tadayoshi se lo impidieron, y muchísimo más el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo, acorralándolo contra uno de los laterales del pequeño baño, ocasionando que su forcejeo lanzara al suelo una bandeja decorativa.

— Ahh… Ryo-chan — Jadeó Tadayoshi, despegándose de sus labios mientras sus manos sacaban su camisa de dentro de sus pantalones para meterlas debajo y acariciar su torso.

— Esp… Déjame — Pidió Ryo, entre jadeos. Estaba consciente que su cuerpo quería todo lo contrario, pero su razón aún poseía algo de control sobre sí mismo. Sobre todo después de haber elegido proteger el amor que sentía por Kurako. Pero, ¿realmente la amaba? Aún cuando no había sido uno con ella. Mientras internamente se debatía cómo proseguir, su cuerpo ya estaba tres pasos delante suyo, dejándose besar y reaccionando a todos los estímulos por parte de Tadayoshi. Una vez más estaba siendo suyo, una vez más podía ver el reflejo de su excitado rostro en el espejo, pudiendo ser capaz de ver desde tal perspectiva, también el de Tadayoshi que, jadeando, marcaba su cuerpo como si fuera de su propiedad.

 

Dejando los hoteles de lado, Tadayoshi optó por elegir la villa que estaba a 15 minutos en coche del aeropuerto y de la cual alquiló un coche para el traslado.

Aunque le pidió al chofer llegar al hotel por el camino más largo por la posibilidad de ver el océano, no pudo evitar quedarse más maravillado con el rostro dormido de su acompañante, a quien acomodó sobre su hombro, con completa felicidad. Un pequeño letrero advirtió la proximidad de la villa Jusandi, y aunque debieron recorrer otro corto trayecto de color verde, el destino valió totalmente la pena. A lo lejos divisó la entrada a la villa, de un color tan blanco que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol.

— Ryo-chan. Ryo-chan, despierta — Le dijo Tadayoshi, meciéndolo suavemente. Le pareció tierna su reacción, sobresaltándose en el momento en que se despertó y miró a ambos lados, tardando un poco en darse cuenta dónde estaba —. Ya llegamos. Mira — Agregó, señalando a la derecha de ambos.

Bajaron del vehículo y tras cruzar el arco de la entrada, por un angosto camino, llegaron hasta su habitación, guiados por un empleado del lugar.

Apenas Ryo entró al cuarto, instintivamente llegó hasta el dormitorio, lanzándose sobre la cama. Tadayoshi tardó un poco en encontrarlo, quedándose de pie a un costado, simplemente admirándolo. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por detrás.

— Déjame — Se quejó el más bajo, moviéndose para zafarse del agarre.

— No quiero — Dijo el aludido, besando su cuello con ternura, ocasionando que Ryo se levantara de un salto al sentir su piel estremecerse por aquel contacto —. Tenemos que ir a buscar las cosas para la obra…

— Hablé con la tía de Yasu mientras veníamos en el auto.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí, pero como estabas tan dormido, seguro que ni te diste cuenta.

— Ah…

— Le dije que iríamos más tarde — Agregó, palmeando el lado vacío a su lado. Ryo lo miró y chistó. Estaba por irse del cuarto y dejarlo solo, pero Tadayoshi alcanzó a agarrarlo de la mano y ocasionar que lo mirara —. ¿Qué? — Bufó.

— Quédate conmigo — Respondió, oyendo Ryo una voz suplicante, algo que distaba bastante del Tadayoshi con el que estaba acostumbrado tratar. Ryo pestañeó varias veces y terminó por fruncir el ceño.

— ¿No fue suficiente con lo que pasó en el avión?

— No es eso — Respondió Tadayoshi, sonriendo —. Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Te prometo que no te haré nada — Resignándose, Ryo se acostó a su lado, recibiendo simplemente un cálido abrazo por parte de su acompañante —. Nada — Susurró, quedándose profundamente dormido. Ryo se quedó mirándolo hasta terminar en el mismo estado que él. Ishigaki era hermoso, sus paisajes eran indescriptibles, pero para ambos, aquella calidez, era más maravillosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

 

Durante y al final de la obra, los actores fueron ovacionados con un sinfín de aplausos. No podían sentirse más orgullosos de sí mismos y de todos los que los ayudaron. Detrás de escena, Ryo recibió un dulce beso por parte de Kurako, quien, completamente feliz, se abalanzó sobre él.

Subaru había organizado una fiesta en su casa, adelantándose al éxito de lo propuesto por Yasuko. Se habían dividido en varios vehículos, no sólo de sus propios familiares sino también, en transportes públicos.

— Ah — Dijo Kurako, tanteando sus flancos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Nishikiko, sentada a su lado en el asiento trasero del vehículo conducido por la madre de Subaru.

— Me olvidé mi celular en la escuela — Se apenó la muchacha.

— Mamá, ¿puedes dar la vuelta? — Le preguntó Subaru, sentado al lado del asiento del conductor.

— ¡No se preocupen! Déjenme aquí. Todavía estamos cerca. No me voy a perder.

— ¿Estás segura, Kurako-chan? — Le preguntó la mujer, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Recibió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de la muchacha —. Cuídate.

— Cualquier cosa, avísanos y venimos a buscarte, Kura — Le dijo Subaru.

— Gracias.

 

Shota se lanzó sobre el escenario ya vacío y suspiró sonoramente.

— Finalmente terminamos — Susurró.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le preguntó Maruko, de pie a su lado —. Subaru-kun no va a esperarnos toda la noche…

— Qué apurada que estás — Le dijo Shota, sentándose.

— Hace tres horas que se está quejando que tiene hambre — Reconoció Yasuko, colgándose del cuello de su amiga.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay! — Se quejó Maruko.

— ¿Terminaron? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, acercándose al grupo junto con Ryo y Ryuhei.

— Sí, ya podemos irnos — Dijo Shota, bajando del escenario.

— ¡Ah! Esperen — Dijo Tadayoshi, unos pasos detrás de ellos —. Pueden ir adelantándose. Necesito hablar de algo con Ryo-chan.

El aludido se giró y se separó del grupo que estaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Entonces…, nos vemos luego — Dijo Shota.

— Nos vemos — Se despidió Ryo, con un movimiento de mano.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Ryuhei a su amigo una vez salieron del lugar.

— Algo… no me huele bien…

— ¿Mh? — Preguntó Yasuko.

— No, nada. Olvídenlo — Intentó calmarlos el más bajo, con una débil sonrisa.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Ryo a Tadayoshi, quien apoyó sus espaldas sobre el escenario.

— Deja a Kurako.

— ¿Qué?

— Que la dejes, y vengas conmigo — Repitió, extendiéndole su mano derecha, la cual Ryo se quedó mirando un buen rato, sin poder reaccionar ante sus palabras.

— Estás loco — Concluyó, sonriéndole de lado.

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, imitando su gesto —. Creo que es lo normal.

— Lo normal, ¿en qué?

— En una pareja.

Ryo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, pero Tadayoshi parecía no haber encontrado el chiste en sus propias palabras.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que…! No puedo evitarlo. ¿Cuál es el concepto que tienes de pareja? A ver, dime.

— Cuál es el concepto que tienes tú que le fuiste infiel a mi hermana.

Ryo se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras. En parte porque tenía razón y en parte, porque, viniendo de él, sonaba irreal.

— ¿No te parece hipócrita el reclamo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú me violaste?

— La primera vez. Pero en el vestidor, en Ishigaki y hasta en el tren, no te negaste demasiado.

— Lo del tren no fue nada.

— Pudo haber sido…

— No voy a hacerlo. No voy a dejar a Kurako. Te guste o no, la amo.

— Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, Ryo-chan.

— Tú te pusiste en ese plan.

— Tú también — Le dijo, sonriendo —. ¿O vas a decirme que en la cabaña no quisiste que fuera a dormir contigo? ¿O que en Ishigaki realmente no querías que lo volviéramos a hacer en la habitación? ¿O que…? A ver, sé sincero conmigo, y dime, ¿en quién pensaste cuando tenías a Kurako encima la noche que fue a dormir a tu casa? ¿Estabas pensando en ella? Entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste cuando te despertaste por completo? Dímelo.

Sus palabras parecían estar disipando todas las dudas que Ryo tenía. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y aunque quiso responderle, debió volver a tragar algo de saliva, ya que su voz no salía.

— En ti… Estaba pensando en ti… Por eso no pude hacerlo…

— ¿Lo ves? Quizás yo fui el que lo comenzó todo, Ryo-chan. Pero tú lo seguiste. Tú quisiste que todo esto siguiera. Pudiste haberme sacado a los empujones del vestidor, del baño del avión, también de la habitación. Pero no lo hiciste. No pudiste. ¿Por qué?

— Porque… te amo — Sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus manos intentaban que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, ya dejaran de derramarse —. Es eso… Te amo…

Satisfecho con la respuesta recibida, Tadayoshi se arrodilló frente a él y levantó su rostro con ternura para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo siento — Le susurró —. Por haber despertado esos sentimientos en ti — Ryo lo miró, confundido —. Pero ya es tarde, Ryo-chan. Demasiado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Bien y como tú lo dijiste, eres el novio de Kurako, mi hermana, la persona a quién más adoro en el mundo después de mis padres. No estás calificado para ser su pareja.

— ¿Qué…?

— Es la verdad — Dijo Tadayoshi, incorporándose y empezando a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro —. Vas a engañarla con la primera persona que se te cruce con el camino. El único requisito es que tú te sientas cómodo con esa otra persona, que sientas que esa persona te protege. Kurako no tiene esa fortaleza. Es fuerte, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para soportar tus problemas. Además, has cambiado. Antes, no podías acercarte a las personas sin sentirse nervioso. Pero, ahora, mírate, ¿quién hubiera dicho que una persona como tú formaría parte de la primera línea de una obra de teatro y permanecería de pie, sobre el escenario, sin los incontenibles deseos de huir que tenías antes? Has cambiado Ryo… y para mal. Por eso, no voy a permitir que estés con mi hermana.

— ¿Estás diciendo que… todo esto fue una farsa…? — Preguntó Ryo, lentamente, en un susurro.

— Lo fue. Todo. La razón por la cual me amas es una fantasía que sólo existió en tu mente. Mi amor por ti no fue más que una ilusión — La fría mirada que Tadayoshi le dirigía le hacía dar cuenta a Ryo que, esta vez, no estaba mintiendo —. Te prefería débil. Si hubieras seguido siendo así, quizás aún tendrías un poco de chances con mi hermana, pero… te fortaleciste. Y reconozco que fue mi culpa que lo hicieras. Si te dejaste llevar por mí, nadie puede asegurar que no te dejarás llevar por alguien más en el futuro.

El monólogo de Tadayoshi fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de una de las entradas laterales. Al mirar hacia allí, ambos vieron a Kurako sentada de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

— Kurako — Susurró Ryo, arrastrándose unos pocos centímetros hacia donde ella estaba —. Kurako, espera — Le pidió, pero la aludida, lejos de hacerle caso, se incorporó y huyó corriendo del lugar —. ¡Espera! — Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Ryo salió del edificio para buscar a Kurako, pero no pudo encontrarla. Intentó comunicarse con Nishikiko, pero si ella ya estaba en casa de Subaru, lo único que lograría sería hacer que se preocupara. Se detuvo a tomar aire en una plaza. Se sentó frente a un árbol y con las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho, empezó a golpearse levemente la cabeza contra el tronco, mientras empezaba a llorar —. Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

 

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando Nishikiko recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Salió del comedor, donde la música aturdía y, respondió.

— ¿Diga?

— “ _Nishi-chan… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?_ ”

Al otro lado, la voz de Kurako sonaba quebrada.

— ¿Kura-chan?

— “ _Por favor, te lo pido. Discúlpate con los demás y ven._ ”

— ¿Adónde estás?

— “ _En la estación de servicio que está cerca de tu casa. Por favor_ ”, le pidió, una vez más, largándose a llorar luego.

— Está bien. Espérame. Voy para allá — Fue a Shota el primero que vio apenas entró y quien le devolvió la mirada —. Yasu, tengo que irme. Por favor, discúlpame con los demás.

— Nishi-chan, ¿sucedió algo malo? — Le preguntó el muchacho.

— Eh… No lo sé, pero… ¿Sabes algo? — Repreguntó la aludida, al percibir un tono de seguridad en sus palabras.

— Antes de venir para acá, Okura y Ryo se quedaron hablando de algo en la escuela…

— ¿Será que lo obligó a separarse de Kura-chan…? — Preguntó.

— Mira… No sé si esto tiene que ver, pero… ¿Tú conoces a algún amigo de Ryo que tenga problemas amorosos?

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Con amigos? — La muchacha negó con la cabeza —. Pero, ¿qué te dijo?

— Que un amigo suyo tenía un conflicto. Que amaba a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco, con aquellas simples palabras, Nishikiko fue armando un rompecabezas que aún así, seguía siendo sumamente complejo.


	6. Y todo se vuelve más y más absurdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi intenta acercarse a su hermana, pero después de todo lo sucedido ella lo rechaza. De igual forma lo hace Ryo, quien cuestiona sus acciones hasta el momento. Finalmente, Tadayoshi termina tomando el camino más absurdo que pudo encontrar, en vez de enfrentarse a ambos.

Desde la estación de tren, Kurako optó por volver caminando a su casa. Aunque Nishikiko le había prestado dinero para que volviera en taxi, prefirió hacerlo a pie para distenderse un poco. A medida que iba acercándose a su hogar, una ensordecedora melodía saliendo del mismo empezó a retumbar en su cabeza. Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada fue recibida por una de las empleadas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó.

— Dice el ama de llaves que esa música está sonando desde anoche.

— Mis padres no están, ¿no?

— No. Es Tadayoshi-san…

— Ah.

— ¿Quiere algo de desayunar? — Le preguntó la muchacha, pero Kurako negó con la cabeza.

La morocha entró a su cuarto y se tapó los oídos con la almohada, intentado aislar aquel sonido lo más que pudo. Sintió un cosquilleo sobre uno de sus brazos, al abrir los ojos y girarse, vio a Tadayoshi sentado a su lado. Si estaba esperando una respuesta afectuosa de su parte, estaba muy equivocado. Por el contrario, Kurako se sentó de un salto y le dio una sonora cachetada. Cuando Tadayoshi volvió a mirarla, vio en sus ojos una furia incontenible.

— Olvídate que existo — Le susurró, antes de volver a acostarse sobre la cama y, dándole la espalda, volviendo a taparse los oídos con la almohada. Después de que Tadayoshi se fue, la música se detuvo y un par de golpes sonaron sobre su puerta —. ¡Te dije que…!

— ¿Kurako-san? Tiene una llamada — La interrumpió una de las empleadas.

— Ah… Gracias… Contesto desde aquí — Dijo la muchacha, pausadamente, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se extendía para alcanzar el tubo telefónico detrás suyo —. ¿Diga?

— “ _¿Kura-chan?_ ”, mencionó su nombre Nishikiko, con un tono de voz similar al que ella había tenido no hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Nishi-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

— “ _Ryo… Está en el hospital._ ”

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le sucedió?

— “ _No lo sé. Estoy yendo para allá con mamá. No entiendo nada. Por favor, ven. No lo hagas por él. Hazlo por mí. Te necesito…_ ”

— Voy… Espera un momento… Me baño y salgo para allá — Le dijo Kurako, incorporándose y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

— “ _Gracias_ ”, musitó su amiga, antes de cortar la comunicación.

 

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, Kurako llegó al hospital donde Ryo estaba internado. Encontró a Nishikiko sentada en una de las sillas frente a lo que creyó, era la habitación de su ahora ex-pareja.

— Nishi-chan — Llamó su atención su amiga, ocasionando que la aludida se levantara cual resorte y la abrazara con fuerza —. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo encontraron inconsciente en una plaza cerca de la escuela. Una de las enfermeras me dijo que tiene golpes en la cabeza. No… No lo sé…

— Ya, ya — Intentó calmarla su amiga, acariciando su espalda. De la habitación salió una enfermera y llamó la atención de ambas.

— Disculpen… ¿Alguna de ustedes es Kurako-san?

— Eh… Sí… Yo… ¿Por qué?

— El paciente la está llamando. Pensé que estaba delirando, pero, ya no tiene fiebre. Puede pasar unos momentos, pero, por favor, que no se esfuerce demasiado.

— Está bien — Kurako miró a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse. La muchacha entró a la habitación, encontrando a Ryo acostado en la camilla, con un respirador artificial y un suero que lo alimentaba —. Ryo — Lo llamó, ocasionando que el muchacho la mirara y le sonriera. Débilmente, se llevó una mano al respirador, pero Kurako evitó que se lo quitara —. No te esfuerces demasiado.

— Lo… siento — Susurró.

— No tienes que hacerlo. No fue tu culpa.

— Claro que lo fue… Te mentí…

— A ti también te mentiste — Reconoció la muchacha —. Estuve pensando en frío mientras venía para acá. En todo. Estaba todo tan claro. Me siento una estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

— No…

— Tú lo hiciste demasiado tarde, Ryo. Cada vez que me mirabas, no me buscabas a mí… Buscabas a Tadayoshi — Imposibilitado de hablar por su condición actual, Ryo empezó a llorar —. Quizás él se haya acercado a ti con trucos bajos, pero…, mi hermano te ama.

— Es una manera… bastante cruel de amar — Reconoció el muchacho, sonriendo débilmente.

Kurako se sentó a su lado y sostuvo la mano derecha de Ryo, a quien miró luego.

— ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo? Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Si tan sólo Tadayoshi hubiera hablado antes conmigo… Yo me hubiera hecho a un lado…

— No digas eso. Por favor…

— Ryo… Tengo que hacerlo. Es por el bien… de todos…

— ¿Y tus sentimientos?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

— Lo que más me importa en estos momentos… es la felicidad de mi hermano… y la tuya… no importa quién sea la persona que elijas amar. Eso es el amor; ser feliz aún cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde y dejar que esa persona sea feliz con quien él ama — Finalizó, acariciando dulcemente una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Kurako?

— Dime…

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

— Claro — Respondió la aludida, apretando su mano con algo más de fuerza.

 

Nishikiko vio salir a su amiga de la habitación. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Kurako simplemente apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de su amiga, quien la abrazó —. ¿Kura…?

— Tengo que dejarlo ir, Nishi-chan… Es lo mejor…, ¿verdad?

Sin saber cómo responderle, la muchacha simplemente la abrazó.

 

Sabía que era muy tarde, pero tenía que ir a hablar con él. Tenía que explicarle toda la situación aunque eso significara tener que arriesgarse a ser atrapado por la policía. Espío sigilosamente para ambos lados cuando abrió la puerta de la salida de emergencias desde el lado contrario, y del mismo modo entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta delante suyo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le dijo Ryo.

— Vine a verte — Respondió Tadayoshi, satisfecho por haber logrado llegar a su habitación pasando totalmente desapercibido. Se sentó de un salto a su lado, sin reparar en la bandeja con comida que descansaba a un costado de la camilla, moviéndola un poco —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Te importa? — Le preguntó Ryo, levantando una ceja antes de secar el contenido del jugo que Tadayoshi había derramado cuando se sentó.

— Llegué hasta aquí por la escalera de emergencia y nadie me vio. Creo que merezco saberlo.

— Siempre pensando en ti — Se sonrió el aludido.

— Ryo-chan…

— ¡Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?! — Le dijo, finalmente, mirándolo —. ¡Casi me abro la cabeza por la mitad, pero estoy perfecto! ¡¿Qué más quieres saber?!

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Le preguntó, sosteniendo una de sus manos con ternura, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Suéltame — Le pidió Ryo, susurrando y zafándose de su agarre con lentitud —. Y encima lo preguntas… No entiendo para qué viniste hasta aquí…

— Para explicarte.

— Explicarme, ¿qué?

— Todo fue una mentira.

— Eso lo tengo más que claro.

— No. Lo que te dije en la escuela fue mentira — La expresión de curiosidad de Ryo fue el pie necesario para seguir hablando —. Me di cuenta que Kurako estaba allí, Subaru me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que ella estaba yendo a la escuela a buscar su teléfono.

— ¿Qué…? Tú… ¿Tú dijiste todas esas cosas sabiendo que ella estaba escuchándonos?

— Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma iba a conseguir que te dejara? Si hubiera sido por ti, habrían terminado casándose, con hijos, pero aún seguirías siendo mi amante.

— Eres… Eres un enfermo… Fuiste capaz de herir a tu propia sangre y sólo para satisfacer un deseo egoísta…

— Pero este enfermo egoísta te ama — Le respondió, sinceramente. Ryo no podía reaccionar. La expresión en el rostro de Tadayoshi le dolía.

— ¿Y los sentimientos de Kurako? ¿No te importan?

— Se repondrá — Respondió Tadayoshi, hincándose de hombros —. Lo único que importa ahora es que estamos juntos, Ryo-chan. Ya no hay ningún obstáculo entre nosotros.

Ryo parpadeó perplejo ante su sonrisa y ante la desbordante alegría del más alto.

— Si no…

— ¿Eh?

— Si no me hubieras dicho todo esto… Quizás… habría vuelto contigo… Pero… Lo que hiciste… fue demasiado bajo.

— Pero…, yo te amo… ¡Lo hice porque te amo, Ryo-chan! — Poco a poco, el rostro alegre de Tadayoshi fue transformándose en uno sombrío, como si quisiera luchar con las dudas y la angustia que Ryo estaba sembrando en su corazón.

— Eso no es amor, Okura. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hoy Kurako? Que si le hubieras dicho antes lo que pasaba entre nosotros, ella se habría hecho a un lado. En cambio, tú, jugaste por lo bajo, le mentiste…

— ¡No es así! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Ella lo supo todo este tiempo! — Exclamó, encolerizado —. Desde que me enseñó los primeros dibujos que hacía de ti, yo… yo me enamoré… como un idiota — Susurró, con la mirada perdida.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste a mí siquiera una maldita vez? — Lo cuestionó Ryo, aferrándose a las sábanas, pero aún así, buscando con desesperación su mirada —. Jamás me dijiste que me amabas, siempre fui yo el único que te quise, aunque me usaras.

— Iba a decírtelo.

— Ya es tarde, Okura — Tadayoshi lo miró, pero esta vez, Ryo ya no estaba buscando su mirada —. Por favor, vete. Y no vuelvas nunca más.

Sin saber del todo muy bien qué sentir, ahogado con una incontable cantidad de sentimientos desbordando de lo más profundo de su alma, Tadayoshi salió del hospital y volvió a su casa. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomó un poco de todas las bebidas que allí encontró, pero ni su mente ni su corazón podían borrar a Ryo. Volvió a su cuarto y encendió la música, subiendo el volumen lo más que le permitió el equipo musical. Aún así, al otro lado del pasillo, Kurako podía oír claramente su desgarrador llanto.

 

Varios estruendos sobre su puerta la hicieron despertar sobresaltada. Se dio cuenta que eran puñetazos sobre su puerta, seguidos de gritos en el pasillo.

— ¡Kurako-san! ¡Abra, por favor! ¡Kurako-san!

La voz del ama de llaves la alertó, alcanzando a ponerse la camisa del uniforme escolar antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es… Es…

Justo frente a su puerta, dos choferes alcanzaron a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Tadayoshi usando sus propios cuerpos. Aún desde su propia habitación, Kurako pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano en medio de un charco de sangre. No pudo oír los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, corriendo escaleras abajo para llamar a una ambulancia, pidiendo por toallas para usarlas como torniquetes e intentar salvar la vida de una persona que, simplemente, prefería morir a vivir una vida sin la persona que amaba. Kurako saltó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, intentando que la sangre que emanaba de sus venas, ya no corriera, que se detuviera.

— Tadayoshi… No — Gimoteó —. Por favor… Hermanito… No, no…

— Kura-chan — El aludido mencionó débilmente el nombre de su hermana con un tono de voz musical, llamando su atención.

— No hables — Le pidió la muchacha —. Ya va a llegar la ambulancia… Por favor, no me dejes.

— Kura-…chan — Repitió Tadayoshi, intentando alcanzar una de las mejillas de su gemela, pero terminó por perder la conciencia antes de hacerlo.


	7. La palabra más difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo comienza una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que lo hizo sentirse mal, pero al final, el destino siempre puede hacer una nueva jugada.

Le habían dicho que un nuevo alumno ingresado a último momento estaba teniendo problemas. Pese a no ser un niño de primaria que requería de la ayuda de sus padres, por estar como asistente en el plantel psicológico de la universidad, debía lidiar con esos problemas. No era un caso de atosigamiento. Hasta se podía decir que el resto de sus compañeros ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia. Debido a las bajas calificaciones con las cuales logró entrar, raspando el puntaje mínimo, lo evaluaban cada semana, pero dicha calificación no variaba demasiado de la anterior. Era un estudiante promedio. Así era como le habían planteado el problema a Ryo. Él debía aconsejarlo para que se abriera un poco con el resto de las personas que lo acompañarían en los años que le llevara terminar la carrera de Psicología y, si seguía manteniendo su actual puesto de trabajo, hasta podría pedirle su ayuda como superior en la materia.

— Ésta es la ficha del muchacho, Ryo — Le dijo su colega, entregándole dos hojas enganchadas sobre el borde superior izquierdo —. Lo vieron pasar hacia la cafetería. Supongo que está ahí — Agregó, hincándose de hombros.

— Gracias, nos vemos luego — Le dijo el aludido, dedicándole una reverencia. Ryo se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Aunque hacía ya tres años que estaba en el lugar, aún había caras que no conocía. Decidió echarle un vistazo a la ficha que le habían entregado. Una muchacha que pasó a su lado lanzó una melodiosa carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ryo al leer el nombre de la persona que debía ayudar y ver su fotografía. Aquella imagen impresa en un tamaño de carnet distaba muchísimo con el recuerdo que él tenía. Encontró a su _paciente_ en una mesa un tanto alejada del barullo, con la cabeza hundida en varios libros y apuntes, todo desparramado sobre la mesa redonda frente suyo. A su lado, cerca de uno de sus codos, había un vaso descartable con café. Ryo levantó el objeto, hizo un poco de lugar en medio de la mesa y lo dejó allí —. Si lo tienes ahí, va a caerse al suelo en cualquier momento — Lentamente, el aludido lo miró, por sobre el grueso armazón negro que sostenía los cristales de sus anteojos —. Tanto tiempo…, Okura — Le dijo.

— Ryo-chan — Mencionó el aludido, generando la sonrisa en su oyente.

— Vaya… Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no oía ese apodo.

— Ah. ¿Quieres sentarte? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, haciendo lugar sobre la mesa rápidamente, con cuidado de no derramar el café.

— Por favor — Le pidió el muchacho, sentándose luego a su lado. Mientras el más alto seguía ordenando los libros y apuntes, quien alguna vez había sido su amante, no podía evitar la sorpresa al mirarlo de arriba abajo y de todos los ángulos. Efectivamente, distaba mucho con la imagen que siempre había tenido de él: de haber sido el más inteligente en su clase, el más popular, el más fuerte, había pasado a ser un estudiante promedio, mediocre, casi sin relación con el resto de sus compañeros y, por sobretodo, una persona débil. Estaba vestido de una forma sencilla, y hasta parecía que ni siquiera se había peinado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó, volviéndolo a tierra.

— Ah. No, nada. Así que Psicología. ¿Por qué? Con las calificaciones que tienes…

— Fallé dos veces. Podría haberlo hecho una tercera, pero me preparé más de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente.

Ryo sonrió.

— Sigues siendo igual de testarudo… Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Quién lo pregunta? ¿Un psicólogo o un amigo?

— Digamos que un amigo.

— Lo hace un psicólogo — Resolvió Tadayoshi, bebiendo un sorbo de café —. Eso fue lo que me salvó.

— ¿Lo que te salvó?

— Cuando me rechazaste, quise quitarme la vida. Después de eso, estuve internado seis meses en un instituto psiquiátrico. Allí quise volver a hacerlo varias veces más, porque… bueno… no es agradable… Estaba mal… pero lo que me rodeaba era peor. Poco a poco me fui quedando solo. Mi familia vino a verme pocas veces, mi hermana… lo hacía ocasionalmente. Sabía que le dolía verme. Pero cuando todos me abandonaron, una persona mantuvo la esperanza en mí, en que iba a poder salvarme y salir de allí, mi psicólogo. Pero, él no fue capaz de verlo.

— ¿Murió?

— No. Lo trasladaron a París. Seguimos en contacto de todos modos.

— Ah, ya veo — Se sonrió Ryo, por su apresurada pregunta.

— Estudiar la forma en que me salvo hará que entienda el estado en el que me encontraba y, al mismo tiempo, me dará las herramientas para poderle salvar la vida a algún otro infeliz como yo.

— ¿Crees que eres un infeliz?

— Creo que lo era en ese momento. En los instantes en que pensaba en mí, cuando las personas a mi alrededor no me importaban un carajo. Me destrozaste, Ryo-chan. Pero te agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me di cuenta que lo que yo creía mi mundo, en realidad, no era nada. Mi mundo era mi familia, mis amigos, pero no me di cuenta sino hasta el momento en que me quedé solo.

— Pero en ese momento debiste pensar en ti para sobreponerte.

— Sí, pero lo hice… ¿Cómo decirlo? De una forma menos egoísta.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Me puse un objetivo. Algo que me motivara a salir de allí.

— ¿Y qué te propusiste?

— Decirles algo a Kurako y a ti. ¿Sabes? Ya te lo dije, pero estuve al borde de la muerte. Kurako me donó su sangre. Estuvo débil por varios días, pero aún así, lo hizo. Ella era lo más importante, y yo lo olvidé. Cuando vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas por una basura como yo… lo recordé… Cuánto la amaba.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Perdón — Respondió, mirándolo a los ojos —. ¿Qué más podía decirle después de todo el daño que le causé?

— Esa es… una palabra muy difícil de decir.

— Es lo que siento. Debía hacerlo. Cuando lo dije, ella sonrió. La tonta lloró, pero esas eran lágrimas de felicidad — Reconoció Tadayoshi, sonriendo sinceramente. El barullo a su alrededor había desaparecido. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento, pero habían quedado ellos dos solos en la cafetería —. Mierda. Llego tarde — Dijo el muchacho, incorporándose y agarrando sus cosas.

— Nos vemos luego — Le dijo Ryo, ya de pie al lado de la mesa.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Claro, es la palabra de un amigo — Aseguró el aludido.

— Entonces, nos vemos, Ryo-chan.

— Nos vemos, Okura — Mientras lo veía irse, la débil figura de Tadayoshi hizo que Ryo se recordara a él mismo en el momento en que se conocieron. Tadayoshi, sin saberlo, había cambiado su vida. Ahora ya no le temía a la gente, ya no sentía la necesidad de encerrarse y alejarse de ellos, y esperaba que, con su ayuda, él volviera a ser ese muchacho seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, del cual se había enamorado perdidamente. De repente, recordó algo. Volvió a sentarse en torno a la mesa y hurgó entre sus papeles hasta encontrar un número que marcó en su celular. Esperó que atendieran al otro lado de la línea y, sin dejar que la otra persona respondiera, habló —. ¿Sabes algo? Recién hiciste algo maravilloso.

— “ _¿Qué cosa?_ ”, preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Dijiste la palabra más difícil que una persona pudiera pronunciar jamás. Si por mí fuera, ya estás curado.

— “ _¿Tienes que decirme esto ahora?_ ”, volvió a preguntar, sonriendo.

— Sí. Lo siento. Tienes clases, ¿no?

— “ _Estaba a punto de entrar cuando llamaste._ ”

— Discúlpame. Pero, me había quedado eso dando vueltas en la cabeza.

— “ _Ryo-chan…_ ”

— ¿Sí?

— “ _Gracias._ ”

— Dame las gracias cuando haga que te recibas con honores de este lugar.

— “ _Tú debes hacerlo primero, ¿no te parece?_ ”

— Tienes razón.

— “ _Bueno…_ ”

— ¡Ah, sí! Te dejo.

— “ _Nos vemos luego._ ”

— Nos vemos.

Cuando cortó la llamada, Ryo se quedó mirando la nada. En lo más profundo de su alma, sintió cómo poco a poco, todos los sentimientos que Tadayoshi había despertado en él alguna vez, estaban volviendo a resurgir con más fuerza que nunca.

Aunque sabía que estaba en clases, decidió dar por finalizada su conversación con un breve mensaje de texto.

“ _Si en ese entonces me hubieras pedido perdón, no te habría dejado. Me hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo contigo._ ”

Estaba por guardar el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero éste sonó, recibiendo un nuevo mensaje.

“ _¿Ya es muy tarde?_ ”

Tardó bastante en responderle, quizás porque no sabía exactamente cómo responder.

“ _Todavía te amo. Con la misma intensidad en que te amé aquella vez. Y no, aún no es tarde. Todo depende de lo que quieras hacer._ ”

Había llegado a su usual oficina de trabajo cuando su teléfono sonó: “ _¿Está mal si me salteo la clase y voy a besarte ahora mismo?_ ”

Ryo sonrió y realizó una llamada.

— Sólo si vienes ahora. Después te disculpo con el profesor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia, podría decirse que investigué ('podría decirse' porque sólo recurrí a un par de páginas) un poco para que los trastornos que tenían los personajes, fueran lo más verídicos posibles.  
> Ryo tiene [fobia social](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fobia_social) que, suele controlar si está junto a alguna persona cercana a su círculo íntimo, ya sea su hermana, quien solía ayudarlo a socializar, o su novia.  
> En cuanto a Tadayoshi, él poseía un problema de [narcisismo](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcisismo#Rasgos_de_la_personalidad_narcisista), sintiéndose atraído hacia Ryo, no sólo porque lo amaba (hecho del cual se termina de dar cuenta un poco tarde, por cierto) sino, también por querer sentirse adorado todo el tiempo, por querer sentir que estaba con alguien _inferior_ a él. Lo que lo diferencia de, por ejemplo, la personalidad de Ryo en **_So you think you can be a star?_** es que Ryo no era narcisista; sí le gustaba dominar a los demás y demostrar el poder que tenía, pero nunca por ser narcisista, sino, por el placer de someter a alguien.  
>  Iba a hacer que al final, Ryo o Tatsu soltara que sus respectivas hermanas estaban estudiando juntas, y hasta que dieran el guiño de que terminaron siendo pareja xD pero me gusta la amistad que tienen ambas, no la quise arruinar xD  
> ¿Tengo un problema con que siempre haya algún personaje que se quiera suicidar? Sí. Tengo que sacar ese recurso para mis fics xD (eso y los hospitales, NOMBRENMÉ UN FIC mío *cofporqueyonomeacuerdocof* en el alguno no termine en el hospital xD)  
> Creo que no había nada más para aclarar. ¡Ah, sí! Los títulos de los capítulos xD  
> Por si no dieron cuenta, varios de los nombres usados para darle título a los capítulos son fragmentos de la canción [**_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3nScN89Klo) (ok, también lo usé para el título xD), canción original de **_Elton John_** , pero yo escucho más la "nueva" versión hecha por el [grupo Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8HPAhJY8qo) (con quien también colabora el Sir ^^), pero como me faltaron títulos, también usé la canción **_[Mi gran locura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Ncg37q8zg)_** de **_Sandro_** (oh, sí, tengo raros gustos musicales xD)


End file.
